Los tres Dioses Egipcios en DxD
by Zaskete
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los tres Dioses Egipcios (Ra, Obelisk y Slifer) aceptaran voluntariamente convertirse en Sacred Gears a través del Dios Biblico y Slifer acabase en un joven con un fuerte deseo de venganza? Es hora de-de-de-de leer esta historia. Clasificado como T por violencia, más adelante puede que cambie si se incluyen escenas entre las parejas. Issei x Harem OC X Rias y Akeno.
1. Slifer, el Dragón de los Cielos.

"" Slifer, Obelisk o Ra hablando mentalmente.

"" Slifer, Ra o Obelisk hablando fisicamente.

"[ ]" Cualquier otro espiritú de Sacred Gear hablando.

\-- " las dos comillas son para dialogos de cualquier personaje.

\-- ' una comilla para pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura.

Ah, si, **disclaimer, no me pertenece High School DxD, Yu Gi Oh ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los OC. **

Por cierto, la idea de los tres Dioses Egipcios la tome del usuario **kevin1984** de la historia **A New Sacred Gear**, pero esa es la unica similitud entre las historias, son fanfictions completamente diferentes.

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS, CUANTAS MAS REVIEWS, MÁS RÁPIDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**[Te estas tardando, mocoso]**

El joven a quienes le eran dirigidas estas palabras resoplo, claramente estando de mal humor y contesto a la voz que resonaba en su cabeza sin dejar de caminar hacia su instituto.

"No es mi culpa, Slifer, eres tu quien dijo que la alarma lo molestaba y que si la escuchabas una vez más ibas a comenzar a ignorarme. Es lógico que se me dificulte despertarme hasta lograr acomodarme a la diferencia de horario".

La bestia por su parte rugio irritada por el comentario y contestó con un tono de voz que mostraba arrogancia pura:

**[Eres quien tiene el privilegio de llevar dentro de si mismo al Dragon de los Cielos, Slifer. La lógica no significa nada frente a alguien como yo, Sergey.]**

El joven ahora identificado como Sergey se limitó a fruncir el ceño y cortar la conexión momentaneamente con su compañero de mal cáracter, mostrando claramente que no estaba de humor para discutir. Se llevo una mano a su frente, mas precisamente a los largos mechones color carbon que caian hasta sus ojos, obstruyendo su visión y tiró dichos mechones hacia atras, dejando ver su cara en mayor detalle. Lo que uno mas podría decir que destacaba de su rostro era su piel pálida y ojos color amarillo claro. La gente siempre preguntaba sobre ellos, es decir, si eran lentes de contacto pero el no podia contestar la verdad, o más bien, si podia, pero nadie le creeria aun si lo hiciera, dado que estos ojos eran un efecto secundario de tener a su compañero dragón sellado en una Sacred Gear dentro de él.

Dejando esos pensamientos por el momento comenzó a observar su camino y notó que en la calle comenzaban a verse cada vez más estudiantes con su mismo uniforme, es decir, el del instituto de Kuoh, el más prestigioso y famoso por el hecho de que, hasta el año anterior solia ser un instituto exclusivo para chicas. Esto se notaba ya que uno podia ver que la proporción entre hombres y mujeres era de uno de cada tres aproximadamente.

Decidiendo que debia apurarse ya que Slifer estaba en lo cierto con respecto a que podria acabar llegando tarde en su primer día.

Pasados unos minutos se encontró en las puertas del instituto en el que en ese momento se encontraban varios estudiantes intentando entrar apresuradamente para evitar llegar tarde, el los imitó intentando atraer la menor cantidad de atención posible y aceleró el paso. Si bien acabó siendo visto por algunas chicas que lo encontraron atractivo, el ignoro todo decidido a llegar a tiempo.

Una vez en la puerta de su salón notó que estaba ya cerrada y esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Estaba seguro de que Slifer se lo echaría en cara, estúpido dragón.

Mordiendose el labio inferior golpeo la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos y rápidamente fue abierta por un señor de unos treinta y tantos años, siendo este obviamente el profesor. El mismo le asintió indicandole que entrara y decidió presentarlo a la clase. Ya dentro Sergey no pudo evitar elevar una ceja al notar que dentro de su clase, la de tercer año (ya que el tenia 18 cumplidos recientemente) no tenia ni un solo hombre. Decidiendo ignorar este hecho escaneo la clase rápidamente con sus ojos carmesí y se centró unicamente en dos presencias. La primera era una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas con un lazo atado en una cola su largo pelo negro. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien desarrollado para su edad, pero esto le era irrelevante, lo verdaderamente importante era la energía que sentía de esta chica e inmediatamente decidió hablar en su mente con Slifer.

'Slifer, ¿lo sientes?'

El dragón no tardó en contestar esta vez dejando su tono arrogante de lado y hablando con cierta seriedad:

**[Si, es una mezcla entre angél caído y diablo, interesante combinación.]**

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Sergey puesto que el solo habia logrado sentir su aura caracteristica de un diablo, más no su descendencia de angel caído, esto solo mostraba la gran diferencia en no solo poder sino experiencia entre el dragón y Sergey.

Sin cambiar su expresión decidió escanear a la otra persona que habia llamado su atención, esta siendo una pelirroja con ojos azul verdoso, con un cuerpo igual de desarrollado que la anterior, si acaso ligeramente inferior en ciertos aspectos, aunque su hermoso rostro lo compensaba. Tan pronto como Sergey dirigió su mirada hacia la chica ambos conectaron ojos un segundo antes de que el pelinegro cortara su situación y se sumergiera en una conversación en su mente con Slifer nuevamente.

'Ese cabello rojo es inconfundible, un Gremory no importa por donde lo mires, asumo que la chica pelinegra es su sirviente, apostaría porque ella fuera su reina, teniendo en cuenta su potencial dada su descendencia.'

Slifer dio un leve gruñido de aprobación claramente de acuerdo con su analisis y comentó:

**[Creo que deberias tratar de ganar su confianza, pueden ser utiles para tu venganza.]**

La mirada de Sergey se endureció y contestó mentalmente con un tono gélido a su compañero.

'Lo has dicho tu mismo, Slifer, MI venganza, de nadie más. No pienso involucrar a terceros en la misma.'

El dragón sencillamente suspiró ignorando la repentina rabieta de su compañero y decidió advertirle al chico:

**[Si sigues emitiendo tanto instinto asesino, te notarán... No, probablemente ya sea tarde.]**

Como para confirmar sus palabras Sergey pronto sintió la mirada de ambas chicas, una de ellas mirandolo interesada y la otra parecía estar analizandolo con cuidado y retiró su instinto asesino que parecía haber incomodado al resto de la clase, sin saber muy bien que lo ocasionaba. Decidiendo terminar con esta incómoda situación pronto se presentó rápidamente.

"Mi nombre es Sergey, Sergey Karling, un placer."

Sin nada más que decir y dirigiendole una mirada al profesor como preguntandole que debía de hacer ahora recibió una sonrisa del mayor y dijo con sencillez:

"Hora de las preguntas, Sergey".

Y así mismo fue bombardeado a preguntas por la mayor parte del salón.

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio el profesor le dijo con tranquilidad:

"Puedes sentarte junto a Akeno, en la ventana".

El simplemente asintió con suavidad y miró al salón, viendo que la chica mitad angel caído y diablo se encontraba levantando la mano, entendiendo que ella era Akeno el se dirigió junto a ella y tomó el lugar de la ventana. Una vez que la clase comenzó el dejó de prestar atención y se sumergió en su conciencia, estando listo para pasar las siguientes horas entrenando su Sacred Gear en su espacio mental.

Abriendo sus ojos, se encontro con la figura de un imponente de dragón con una aparienca algo inusual, tenia dos bocas, una inferior y otra superior y su cuerpo no era particularmente ancho, lo que sorprendia de este dragón de color rojo carmesí era su ridiculamente largo cuerpo, que bien podria llegar a los 120 metros de largo, una gran diferencia comparados con sus 25-30 metros de ancho, no tenia patas traseras y sus patas delanteras no eran particularmente largas pero en cada una tenia unas garras del largo de una persona promedio. Tenia lo que parecia ser una gema azul claro sobre su cabeza de gran tamaño y sus ojos color amarillo completamente, sin la existencia de una diferencia entre el iris y la pupila, junto a esto lo acompañaban un par de alas gigantescas color rojo y negro, que tenian un largo de aproximadamente 30 metros, un tamaño gigante superando solo con ellas el tamaño de ciertos dragones, todo esto acompañado con los ocasionales rayos que desprendia su cuerpo y quemaban el bosque en su paisaje mental le daban una apariencia divina al dragón de los cielos.

El gran dragón al verlo descendió al suelo haciendolo temblar con brusquedad y se enrosco entre los pastos del paisaje, ocasionando que se cree un incendio involuntariamente por las altas temperaturas de su electricidad.

El dragón tras unos momentos de silencio hablo con su boca superior sin prestar atención al caos debido a su aterrizaje y con su voz arrogante grave y profunda comenzó una platica:

**[¿Vienes a entrenar tu Balance Breaker?]**

El pelinegro simplemente asintió y contestó a Slifer.

"Efectivamente, aún no logro tolerar el dolor del cambio de forma, ni entiendo todavía porque a diferencia del resto de los dragones tu Balance Breaker no es una armadura."

El dragón se rio liberando un fuerte viento que agito las ropas y el pelo del joven y explicó con calma:

**[La razón es sencilla, tomemos el ejemplo de Albion, o de Ddraig si gustas. Tu sabes mi nombre oficial, soy Slifer, el Dragón Celestial o el Dragón de los Cielos no es meramente un titulo o apodo, es una muestra de mi estado o situación como una divinidad. Soy literalmente un Dios como el rango de los otros dioses de distintas mitologias, un mortal no puede aspirar a usar mi poder sin someterse a unos cambios para tener un cuerpo apto para usar mi poder, por eso mismo es que no soy como los dos dragones emperadores. Es por eso que eres el primer usuario de este poder desde que permití al Dios Biblico sellarme en esta Sacred Gear "Divine Lightning".]**

Sergey asintió aceptando la explicación pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar con cierto interés.

"¿Por qué un dragón tan... orgulloso como t-?"

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por Slifer quien parecia contento por el hecho de que su compañero habia evitado usar la palabra "arrogante" y la cambio por orgulloso. Decidiendose a responder rápido para evitar perder más tiempo dijo:

**[Asumo que querias preguntar como alguien de mi caracter permitiria ser sellado voluntariamente, ¿no?]**

Al ver al joven asentir decidió responder sin parecer molesto por la pregunta:

**[Fue por un simple motivo, lo mismo hicieron mis otros dos compañeros dioses, El Dragón Alado de Ra y Obelisk el Atormentador, la razón es sencilla, aburrimiento. Estabamos siendo olvidados por los nuevos dioses egipcios como Seth, Horus, Osiris y Anubis, por lo que tras debatirlo por años y al ver las creaciones del Dios Biblico, decidimos tomar la oportunidad.]**

El joven Karling no se perdió del odio apenas contenido que desprendió Slifer al decir ciertos nombres, estos siendo especificamente Obelisk y Horus, Osiris, Seth y Anubis.

Curioso, se decidió a preguntar aunque lo hizo con un tono de voz suave, tratando de dar a entender que era algo que si el dragón no queria contestar, podia no hacerlo, algo que el inmenso dragón pareció apreciar.

"¿Por qué el resentimiento con Obelisk? El resto lo puedo entender, teniendo en cuenta que las nuevas divinidades de cierta forma fueron culpables de que seas olvidado, pero no entiendo la situación con Obelisk."

El dragón espero unos momentos antes de contestar pensando como explicar su relación con Obelisk, tras considerarlo se decidió a hablar:

**[Es más sencillo de lo que puedes estar pensando. A diferencia de Ra, con quien comparto especie y nuestras personalidades son moderadamente compatibles Obelisk es sencillamente un cabeza dura, siempre intentando desatar el caos por donde sea que aparezca y deja a su furia danzar libre por doquier. Mientras que yo, como ya sabras, si bien no soy ajeno a sentimientos como la furia y el caos siempre fui partidario de no perder el control de mis decisiones a causa de mis emociones, evitando así cometer actos estúpidos. Esto es lo que me conecta a ti y te hace compatible con esta Sacred Gear, a pesar de estar en el camino de la venganza y si bien estas dispuesto a desatar el caos y tu furia para conseguirla, no dejas que ellas controlen tus acciones, sino que la tienes como un objetivo. Bueno... Excepto cuando estas batallando, realmente eres un loco por las batallas, iria tan lejos como hasta decir que eres un sádico, pero bueno, tampoco puedo negar que algo de mi también es así.]**

Sergey se rió entre dientes por el buen juicio de Slifer sobre su personalidad y aceptó nuevamente las palabras del dragón. Teniendo nuevas preguntas en su mente decidió dejarlas para más adelante y comenzar con su entrenamiento. Slifer entendió esto y se limitó a observar, viendo como unas alas similares a mas suyas pero de menor tamaño comenzaban a aparecer en la espalda del joven y sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer, pareciendose más a los de Slifer. Todas estas eran señales de que su Sacred Gear en su estado base habia sido activada, junto con su piel volviendose brevemente mas roja y los ocasionales rayos escapando de su cuerpo. Slifer vio con calma como el rostro del joven parecia fruncirse levemente mostrando las señales de que estaba sufriendo algo de dolor. Pero esto no era nada comparado con lo siguiente que pasaria al activar su Balance Breaker, de repente, desde sus alas recientemente creadas la propia voz del dragón brotó:

**[Balance Breaker, Divine Lightning]**

Un inmenso poder mágico exploto del cuerpo del joven y su cuerpo volvió a cambiar, sus zapatos se rompieron completamente debido a que crecieron largas garras en lugar de sus dedos, en sus manos paso lo mismo, parecian capaces de cortar incluso más que la espada más afilada. De la zona baja de su espalda salió una cola roja de aproximadamente un metor de largo con ciertas partes negras de la misma. Los dientes del joven ya no eran simples colmillos alargados, toda su dentadura acababa de cambiar por algo que parecian dientes creados exclusivamente con el fin de despedazar lo que sea que se cruzase en su camino. Su piel que antes estaba algo roja ahora era totalmente color carmesí y parecia estar compuesta por fuertes escamas y rayos que alternaban entre rojo y amarillo explotaban de su cuerpo con increible potencia. Todo esto acompañado por un aura igualmente carmesí opresiva que emanaba su cuerpo hasta el punto de ser visible y cubrir un rango de alrededor de tres metros a su alrededor. Lo mas notable de todo esto era que de las bases de sus manos, aunque ahora podrian ser consideradas garras habian dos bocas similares a las de Slifer en menor tamaño. Una vez terminados los cambios de la transformación Sergey hablo lentamente, teniendo dificultades para manejar el dolor.

"¿Estas seguro que el dolor gradualmente se detendrá?"

Slifer resopló a causa de la pregunta y cuestionó:

**[¿Dudas de mi? Por supuesto que se detendrá, tu cuerpo gradualmente absorbe cierta parte del aura divina cambiando tu composición genetica, es por eso que tus caninos en tu forma normal se volvieron mas largos y tu pelo esta tomando gradualmente un tono carmesí. Y no, no te saldrán escamas, los cambios no serán tan drasticos a simple vista, el mayor cambio se dará en tu potencial, escapando de los limites mortales. Ese es el verdadero regalo que puedo darte y tal vez el más importante... Bueno, eso y tu... Ehem, afinidad por los dragones, si.]**

Sergey aún resistiendo el dolor se cruzó de piernas mientras el dragón hablaba y se sentó, pero no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante el comentario de su dragón y el tono divertido que uso al hablar de "afinidad", pero decidió no comentar sobre ello ya que necesitaba concentrarse.

Tras un tiempo indeterminado, Sergey volvió a abrir sus ojos tras sentir un dolor en su costado y saliendo de su espacio mental se encontró con la chica llamadA Akeno quien le estaba pinchando con si dedo levemente las costillas, intentando llamar su atención. El Karling primero analizó la clase y notó que ya no había nadie en la misma, asumió por tanto que el recreo habia comenzado. Luego notó que la chica parecia no conocer los significados de espacio personal puesto que se encontraba relativamente cerca a él. A esta distancia fue que Sergey finalmente pudo apreciar la belleza de la chica, realmente era preciosa. Probablemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta día de hoy, ligeramente superior a la Gremory y a su... Frunció el ceño al ver hacia donde sus pensamientos se dirigian y esta expresión pareció hacer pensar a la chica que lo había molestado, por lo que detuvo su toque y hablo en un tono cortés y suave. Su voz podría estar a la par con su apariencia fisica, pues lo había hecho dejar de estar molesto al instante y volver a su expresión neutral usual, dejando de lado su voz, el pelinegro se dedicó a escuchar lo que decía la chica:

"Lo siento por molestarte, es que parecías estar en otro mundo, no contestabas a mi voz".

Sergey negó levemente con la cabeza y contestó con sencillez:

"No me molestaste, simplememente pensé en algo desagradable."

Akeno pareció aliviada por esta declaración pero de pronto una sornisa traviesa apareció en su boca y comentó lentamente arrastrando sus palabras:

"Ara, ara, ¿algo desagradable? ¿Podria ser Sergey kun que estabas pensando en algo indecente?"

La joven balanceo ligeramente su cuerpo ocasionando que sus... atributos se agitaran brevemente y se rió suavemente.

Sergey no pareció afectado por este acto de la chica, al contrario, una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y decidió seguirle el juego cruzandose de brazos y pretendiendo que escaneaba el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, además de comentar con un tono juguetón.

"Puede ser. Es inevitable teniendo en cuenta a la belleza que tengo al lado."

Akeno pareció sorprendida por el comentario ya que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente pero aún así contesto tras soltar unas risitas:

"Bastante directo, totalmente mi tipo. Aunque es una pena no poder ver esa cara seria avergonzada, estoy segurs de que te verias muy tierno, ufufufu".

Decidiendo que era suficiente de juegos por el momento Sergey solo se rio entre dientes y con delicadeza habló:

"Por más que tener una conversación contigo esta resultando bastante entretenido, no puedo evitar pensar que tenias una razón por la que hablarme, ¿no es así, Akeno?"

La chica sin perder su actitud y sonrisa traviesa contestó a la pregunta del chico, no sin antes tratar de molestarlo un poco más:

"¿Sin honorificos? Que atrevido de ti, ufufu. Pero si, estas en lo cierto, de hecho, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar."

El Karling alzó su ceja izquierda con curiosidad y respondió con su tono estoico usual.

"Si, sin honorificos, de donde vengo realmente no los usamos así que no significan realmente nada para mi. Espero eso no sea un problema. Y, ¿a donde exactamente quieres que te acompañé?".

Akeno pareció entender su explicación y sus dudas y rápidamente volvió a hablar:

"Para nada, no es ningún problema, al contrario, parecerá que somos más intimos frente al resto, ufufu, solo Akeno esta bien. Y, contestando a tu pregunta, quiero que me acompañes al Club de la Investigación Oculta, es un club de la escuela, la presidenta desea verte y hablar contigo en los veinte minutos de recreo".

Sergey por su parte se sumergió en sus pensamientos y preguntó mentalmente a su compañero:

"Slifer, ¿que piensas? ¿debería de ir?"

**[No siento malas intenciones de la chica, así que no veo porque no. Seria buena idea mostrar que no planeas mantenerte oculto y por lo menos establecer una relación amistosa con ellos. Pareces estar particularmente interesado en esta chica y creo honestamente que es hora de que vuelvas a abrirte a la gente, sabes que no apruebo que tu venganza este afectando esta parte particular de tu vida, como ya te explique hoy, esa es una de las razones por las que Obelisk y yo no nos llevamos bien.]**

Sergey suspiró mentalmente y contestó al dragón.

"Esta bien, al menos lo intentaré. Pero si esto sale mal ya no me insistirás sobre este tema, ¿trato?"

**[Trato**

Volviendo a prestar atención a Akeno que parecia estar algo ansiosa por su respuesta el sencillamente asintió, haciendo a la chica suspirar aliviada y darse vuelta, mientras balanceaba ligeramente sus caderas dandole una vista particularmente interesante debido s su falda corta, esto le hizo formar una leve sonrisa en su rostro y seguir a la chica con calma mientras dijo en una voz suave.

"Si, totalmente mi tipo también."

Era desconocido para el si Akeno habia entendido a que se referia pero si el leve tropezón que habia tenido indicación de algo y la pequeña sonrisa sincera que se habia formado en su cara eran señales de algo, entonces probablemente si habia entendido. Dando un largo suspiró mientras la seguía se preparó mentalmente tras pensar unas pocas palabras en su mente.

'Bueno, es hora de hacer mi presencia al mundo sobrenatural conocida, diría que dejaré una huella en el pero...'

Dejo la frase en el aire hasta que Slifer resopló con desdén en su mente y terminó su frase por el:

**[¿Una huella? Con alguien como yo sera algo más como el impacto de un meteorito.]**

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

Notas: **LEER, IMPORTANTE.**

Espero que les gustase la idea, pese a que hice a Slifer, Obelisk y Ra dioses existentes en este mundo no estan relacionados con NADA de Yu Gi Oh, aunque si ustedes quieren puedo hacer aparecer a Atem/ Yami Yugi y darle un rol importante en la historia.

Ahora, como verán le di el nombre de Divine Lightning a la Sacred Gear pero eso puede cambiar, tenia pensado que una vez cada 5 segundos como habilidad invocase un rayo de los cielos que puede ser utilizado para varios propositos, ya sea lanzarlo al oponente, en cuyo caso seria azul, y tendría una habilidad similar al anime de la boca inferior de Slifer, solo que en lugar de ser "restar 2000 puntos de ataque" seria el 20% de todos los atributos de la persona, se que suena similar a Divine Dividing de Vali Lucifer pero segun tengo entendido solo toma poder mágico, yo estoy hablando de poder fisico, velocidad y mágico. Si se usase con el oponente entonces el siguiente rayo azul después de 5 segundos puede ser usado en uno mismo para tener los atributos del oponente.

El siguiente rayo seria el amarillo que también puede ser usado cada 5 segundos pero es exclusivamente para aspectos ofensivos, si bien también se lo puede lanzar sobre si mismo, duplicando así exclusivamente su velocidad y habilidad de penetración. Si se lo uso sobre el oponente bueno... Creo que todos se pueden imaginar lo que pasa cuando te golpea un rayo, ¿no? Bueno, imaginense el de un Dios Dragón.

En su Balance Breaker todo esto se ve incrementado, pasando de un 20% a un 40% de atributos tomados. También se incrementan todos sus atributos de forma exponencial con el solo hecho de estar en Balance Breaker, sobre todo su velocidad. Por ahora eso es lo que tengo pensado, aparte de evidentemente poder manipular de cualquier forma el relampago, como por ejemplo al igual que Killua en HxH o el Tercer Raikage en Naruto. También puede incrementar de la misma forma su percepción por medio del relampago.

Se que esto comparado con la Boosted Gear de Issei (que ya digo, es un personaje importante en esta historia, aunque no el principal) no parece tan increible pero tienen que tener en cuenta que lo mejor de Slifer es, como dijo, permitirle mezclarse con su divinidad, haciendolo pseudo divino y escapando así de los limites de su potencial, es decir, que mientras entrene no se encontrara con limites de que tan fuerte puede ser.

Respecto a que tan fuerte es, diria que ligeramente superior a Riser debido a que no puede mantener su Balance Breaker por mas de un minuto de momento, por cierto, cuando me refiero a que toma atributos también me refiero a habilidades unicas, aunque es momentaneo puede usar la regeneración de Riser por ejemplo, o el poder de ma destrucción de Rias. También pienso que cuando domine su Balance Breaker hacer que tenga una pequeña posibilidad de asimilación permanente si golpea con un relampago azul 10 veces al oponente, pero la posibilidad es PEQUEÑA. Tambiéne eventualmente podrá invocar a Slifer pero esto tendra un precio GRAVE, este personaje no sera una Mary Sue ni trapeara el piso con todos.

El personaje es de personalidad gris, ni bueno ni malo y tengo que aclarar que su objetivo de momento es la venganza, ¿de que? Pronto sabrán. La historia del personaje sera revelada mas adelante.

**¿Será harem?**

Tenia pensado que fuera solo Akeno pero ahora estoy pensando en que a lo mejor Rias también, pero más de dos no.

Issei si tendrá su harem.

Lo ultimo, Obelisk, Ra y Slifer eventualmente se encontraran, **solo esperen a conocer a los usuarios que seran OC's que los tendrán, aunque si quieren puedo usar a Atem para tener a Ra.**

En fin, gracias por leer, subo el proximo capitulo cuando pueda, si recibo 3 reviews subo el siguiente **Y POR FAVOR, COMENTEN**, quiero saber que opinan. Si tienen ideas para las habilidades, parejas, etc.

En fin, un abrazo3.


	2. 2 historias, 2 personas, una venganza

**Notas de Zaskete:** Gracias **ebelin benales **por tu review, lo mismo a **guest** aunque no se como hacer que tu review aparezca. Si notan que todavia no empieza la acción no se preocupen, primero quiero que conozcan al personaje, pero ya este fue el ultimo capítulo introductorio por ahora. Por cierto, la dinastia Karling la saque de mi juego favorito, Crusader Kings 2, y los hijos de puta con un mod siempre se casaban entre ellos, incestuosos. ):

**Capítulo 2:**

Sergey se encontraba finalmente a las puertas del club al que Akeno le guiaba. Dicha chica lo estaba mirando probablemente preguntando con la mirada si estaba listo para entrar, a lo que el sencillamente asintió. Viendo esto la chica le dedicó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta entrando primero, siendo seguida por el Karling. Una vez que entró no pudo evitar pensar.

'No les vendria mal un par de lecciones con la decoración, no resulta especialmente atractivo a la vista'.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre el club sus ojos analizaron momentaneamente a quienes estaban dentro de la habitación. La primera de estas siendo una chica que parecía ser bastante pequeña con pelo plateado y una cara que podria describirse como la mejor cara de poker de la historia, pues ni una sola emoción escapaba de ella, pese a esto, la chica a su corta edad tenia cierto atractivo a la vista. Decidiendo continuar con el otro integrante desconocido sus ojos se encontraron con los de un apuesto chico rubio y al instante ambos supieron que estaban emocionalmente conectados, pues los ojos de ambos eran faciles de identificar para alguien que comparte la situación. Son los ojos de a quien alguien les fue arrebatado y buscan venganza. Ambos parecían sorprendidos por la realización de que vivieron situaciones similares y se dedicaron leves asentimientos con la cabeza, mostrando su respeto por el otro, este gesto pareció llamar la atención de una de las personas dentro de la habitación al que inicialmente Sergey no le prestó ningún tipo de atención por el insignificante poder mágico que emitia:

"¿Ustedes se conocen?"

El chico que realizo la pregunta tenia cabello marrón puntiagudo y ojos marrones, Sergey pensaba directamente ignorarlo de no ser por la advertencia de Slifer que le hizo replantearse su impresión del chico.

**[Cuidado con ese. Si bien su poder actualmente parece patético siento una fuerte bestia dormir en él, probablemente una Longinus y por su aura de dragón diría que es Albion o Ddraig. Podría estar ocultando sus capacidades como tú.]**

Los ojos del Karling se afilaron ante esto y penetraron con la mirada al joven de cabello marrón, quien parecio asustarse ya que retrocedió un par de pasos. Al ver esta reacción enarcó una ceja y Slifer respondió tras dudar un poco:

**[O puede que de verdad sea ridiculamente débil... Si... A juzgar por su reacción parece ser el caso, me siento mal por el pobre que tenga que lidiar con el como compañero.]**

Sergey tuvo que contener una risa con todos sus esfuerzos debido a esto pero logró controlarse, tras esto procedió a disculparse y se inventó la primera excusa que le pareció creible para no levantar sospechas.

"Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más."

Como la disculpa parecia ser sincera el joven se rió entre dientes y olvido por completo la situación, hubieran seguido hablando de no ser por haber sido interrumpidos por la ultima persona dentro de la habitación, siendo esta la chica Gremory:

"Bueno... Ya que eso esta claro, me gustaría proceder rápidamente con el motivo de llamarte hasta aquí, sientate, esto probablemente tome un rato."

Sentadose en un sillón junto al rubio procedió a hablar.

"En efecto. Así que, dime, ¿por qué querias verme?"

"¿Crees en los diablos?"

Ante esta pregunta Sergey interiormente pensó.

'¿Oh? Bastante directa, me gusta, bueno, entonces seria cortés responder de la misma forma.'

"Por supuesto, seria dificil no creer teniendo en cuenta que estoy rodeado por ellos."

**[Oho, ¿soltando la bomba sin previo aviso?****]**

Esta declaración hizo a todos tensarse considerablemente, incluso Akeno que estaba acercandose con una taza de té se detuvo en seco. Viendo las reacciones que habia provocado y entendiendo sus preocupaciones el rápidamente se explico.

"No, no estoy con la iglesia, entiendo porque lo pueden pensar ya que un humano declarando algo así no podría ser nada más que un exorcista pero no es el caso. Tampoco tengo nada en contra de ustedes, así que no hay porque estar tensos."

Esto pareció hacer relajar a todos y Ake o procedió a entregarle una taza de té a la que tras olerla y no detectar ningún olor extraño decidió probarla tras agradecerle.

Mientras tomaba el té la pelirroja recuerpó su postura y hablo intentando formular con cuidado sus siguientes palabras:

"Sino eres un exorcista entonces, ¿que eres?"

Antes de contestar decidió declarar con calma mirando a Akeno:

"Nunca fui una persona de té pero debo decir que este es el mejor que he probado por lejos, Akeno."

"Ufufu, gracias por el cumplido Sergey kun."

"Ahora... Contestando a tu pregunta, si te refieres a si soy parte de alguna facción, entonces la respuesta es no. Si te refieres a qué soy respecto a mi persona, entonces dejame aclarar que soy un humano con una Sacred Gear, nada más, nada menos."

Pareciendo satisfecha con la respuesta y algo contenta al ver lo abierto que era a contestar a sus preguntas la pelirroja hablo con un tono más cálido y dijo:

"Ya que has sido tan abierto al responder entonces es justo que nosotros nos presentemos también. Soy Rias Gremory, la heredera del Clan Gremory y, como sabrás, tu compañera de clases."

El resto al ver a su rey presentarse siguieron el ejemplo y se presentaron cada uno:

"Issei Hyoudou, soy nuevo en esto de ser un diablo. Un gusto conocerte, senpai."

"Koneko Toujou, un placer conocerte, senpai."

"Soy Yuuto Kiba, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro, senpai."

"Ufufu, como ya sabes, soy Akeno, Akeno Himejima para ser exactos, espero que podamos llegar a conocernos muuuucho de ahora en adelante, Sergey kun."

Sergey no pudo evitar notar el tono coqueto que Akeno habia usado, pero lejos de molestarle o asustarle, le encantó. La gente directa es exactamente el tipo de persona con la que Sergey tiene quimica, si ha eso se le suma que la chica es básicamente un bombón, entonces no hay forma de que le moleste su actitud. Decidiendo presentarse el también habló:

"El placer es mio. Soy Sergey Karling, como ya le dije a Akeno, no soy de aquí así que los honorificos realmente me resultan irrelevantes, solo Sergey esta bien si gustan."

Dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia Rias el preguntó:

"¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

Rias pensó por unos segundos, claramente dudando entre si preguntar o no lo que pasaba por su mente, y, tras decidirse habló:

"Presumo que sabes sobre las Evil Pieces y para que las usamos los diablos, y, por tanto, pensaba preguntar si estabas dispuesto a unirte, pero se que eso probablemente seria esperar demasiado ya que acabo de conocerte, por lo que me preguntaba si estarias al menos a estar dispuesto a unirte al club."

Sergey no dio su opinión hasta terminar de escuchar y, tras ver que Rias habia terminado le preguntó mentalmente a Slifer.

'¿No esta siendo demasiado...?'

**[¿Inocente? Si, eso estaba pensando. Parece que es de buen corazón, algo especialmente sorprendente de un diablo de sangre pura, y aún mas viniendo de un heredero de un clan tan importante.]**Sergey no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo y reajusto su juicio inicial sobre la chica, valuandola más alto que antes como persona. Tras considerar su respuesta un par de segundos y viendo que Rias parecia estar poniendose nerviosa por su silencio al pensar que lo habia ofendido, respondió.

"Lamentablemente unirme como tu sirviente resulta imposible para mi debido a ciertos objetivos mios que requieren mi libertad de acción. Además, ciertas cosas que podría hacer podrían llevarte a problemas y viendo que eres alguien tan amable e inocente realmente preferiria evitar una situación así, Rias."

Ante la mirada que parecía decepcionada de la chica y algo timida por los cumplidos o tal vez por llamarla Rias sin mas el decidió continuar hablando.

"...Pero estaría encantado de unirme al club, ya que hay varias personas interesantes aquí, incluyendote, por supuesto."

Rias le sonrió amablemente apreciando su comentario y dijo ya más animada:

"Lo aprecio mucho, Sergey. Entonces me encargaré del papeleo correspondiente."

Sergey fue interrumpido antes de contestar por Slifer, quien le dijo mentalmente con un tono que parecia mas suave que su usual:

**[Buena decisión, chico. Todos aquí parecen personas aceptables y te servirá para mantenerte emocionalmente estable... Oh, antes de que se me olvide, la chica con el rostro en blanco de allí es también un hibrido, no estoy seguro de si una nekomata o un nekoshou pues parece estar suprimiendolo pero definitivamente es una de esas dos.]**

Ante la nueva información Sergey se volvió curioso, parecía que esta chica elegía gente interesante para ser sus sirvientes, dos hibridos y un chico con un fuerte deseo de venganza, todos eran anormales excepto Issei Hyoudou, pero pensandolo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que tiene a Ddraig o a Albion en su cuerpo y que lleva aproximadamente dos minutos consecutivos mirando el pecho de Rias entonces a lo mejor no era tan normal como parecia a simple vista.

Decidiendo que era suficiente por hoy y al ver que Issei estaba contando una historia sobre haber conocido a una monja, parecía que Rias no se estaba tomando muy bien la información, por lo que decidió retirarse no sin antes dar unas ultimas palabras a Kiba.

"Yuuto, ¿cierto? Encuentrame al finalizar las clases en la puerta de la escuela, creo que tú y yo tenemos bastante en común."

Sin esperar la reacción del chico ni voltearse el se retiro del club, no era necesario verle la cara pues ya sabia que el vendria.

Fue así que pasado el horario del instituto el Karling se encontraba recostado contra una pared cerca de la puerta de la escuela con sus brazos cruzados y descansando sus ojos por el momento. Tras un par de minutos sintió un toque en su brazo y cuando abrió los ojos notando que Kiba se encontraba mirandolo con interés apenas oculto en su rostro. Se observaron en silencio un par de segundos y due el rubio quien finalmente rompió el silencio:

"¿Tu también quieres vengar...?"

Su pregunta no pudo ser terminada pues fue interrumpido por el pelinegro quien declaró.

"Aquí no es lugar para hablarlo, ¿tienes el resto del día libre?"

"Si, no tengo contratos así que estoy libre, ¿por qué?"

"Sigueme entonces, Yuuto, lo hablaremos en mi casa, si eso esta bien contigo, claro."

"Si, creo que seria lo mas adecuado."

Ambos se relajaron al estar de acuerdo y se dedicaron brevemente sonrisas amables, era imposible no sentir simpatia por alguien que vivia situaciones similares a la tuya. Por su parte Slifer murmuraba para si mismo sin permitir que el Karling lo escuchase:

**[Huh... Si las cosas siguen así de bien, puede que ambos se acaben ayudando mutuamente en su venganza, aunque probablemente ambos desean hacerlo solos las cosas cambian cuando dos personas se entienden a un nivel tan profundo, esto podría ser bueno para Sergey.]**

Cerrando sus ojos el dragón decidió tomar una siesta tras no sentir ningún peligro cerca de su compañero.

Una vez en las puertas de su casa Kiba se vio sorprendido, era una casa grande de tres pisos, probablemente la familia de Sergey tenia bastante dinero.

Sin prestar atención a esto el Karling abrio abruptamente las puertas de su casa y Kiba lo siguió detras. Al entrar uno podria ver que en el pasillo habia bastante polvo, así como en los muebles y mesas, las fotos familiares estaban todas acostadas boca abajo sobre una mesa de forma que no se pudiera ver su contenido y no habia un solo ruido en la casa ni un grito de bienvenida, se sentia solitario. Kiba frunció el ceño empezando a comprender poco a poco la situación de su nuevo compañero de club. Siguiendolo hasta un sillón ambos se sentaron en lugares apuestos de forma que pudieran verse a los rostros y el Karling se decidió a comenzar a hablar.

"Quiero que ambos hablemos sobre de quien o de que deseamos vengarnos. Es la primera vez que siento este tipo de conexión con alguien así que no estoy seguro como debería actuar, pero por simple cortesía supongo que si quiero que te abras a mi, lo justo seria que yo me abriera primero, por lo tanto, permiteme empezar, ¿eso esta bien contigo?."

Al ver que el rubio asentía Sergey le dedico una sonrisa y continuó hablando.

"Me gustaría pedirte que todo lo que se diga hoy aquí se quede entre nosotros. No te preocupes, planeo decirselos eventualmente si prueban ser de confianza pero por ahora me siento capaz de abrirme contigo nada más"

Al ver que el rubio al principio parecia incómodo y estar dudando por tener que ocultar información de su rey y amigos el decidió aclarar que esto solo era temporal, lo que pareció calmarlo. Tras esto, comenzó a relatar su historia.

"Bueno, seré breve pues me disgusta entrar en detalles sobre este tema en especifico. Hace ocho años mi familia me fue arrebatada. Mis padres fueron asesinados junto con una persona preciada, todos en una noche fueron asesinados.

En la familia Karling, que solia ser una familia noble en la antigüedad teniamos la tradición de juntarnos anualmente todos juntos. Eramos una familia de aproximadamente treinta miembros y no dejabamos entrar a nadie del exterior, esto era hasta el punto de que no era extraño que tuvieran relaciones entre primos, si, ibamos hasta el punto de practicar el incesto. Te lo digo para que te hagas una idea de que tan alerta estabamos. Un día en mi niñez, cuando salia a caminar con mi madre vi a una chica, no parecía tener mas de ocho años y es, hasta el día de hoy, la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida a pesar de haber sido solo una niña en ese entonces. Incluso dentro de las condiciones inhumanas en las que se encontraba su belleza resaltaba, y, así, a primera vista, me enamoré. Mi madre ni necesitó preguntarme que me pasaba para saber a primera vista que su hijo estaba enamorado. En ese entonces yo no entendía porque mi madre parecia nerviosa y angustiada, pero si ahora me paro a pensar resultaba tan obvio que es doloroso. El punto es que no se suponia que yo eligiese de quien me enamoraba, y en el caso inimaginable de que algo así pasase no debia de ser de fuera del circulo familiar. ¿Por qué es esto? Pues es porque la familia eramos de las pocas familias humanas con un linaje en nuestra sangre, y ese era la compatibilidad con la divinidad o con el aura divina. Dicho así no parece demasiado, pero dejame explicartelo. Si, por ejemplo, se fuera dar a cualquier miembro de mi dinastía una espada sagrada, como por ejemplo el famoso caso de Excalibur o cualquiera de sus fragmentos, seriamos naturalmente compatibles..."

Sergey hizo una pequeña pausa para que el rubio pudiese digerir toda la historia.

La reacción de Kiba a esta historia habia sido bastante curiosa, al principio, parecia triste por lo contado, sorprendido por lo estricta que habia sido su familia y además habia notado que Rias y Sergey tenian mas en común de lo que ambos pensaban, pero ante la mención de Excalibur y su compatibilidad con cualquier espada del tipo divino su furia estallo, no hacia Sergey, sino hacia la mención de dicha espada. Esto fue notado por Sergey pero decidió continuar con su historia antes de preguntar.

"...Por supuesto, mi familia no podría permitir algo así, pero mi madre era demasiado amable y amorosa como para ignorar los sentimientos de su unico hijo. Por lo que, a pesar de saber las posibles consecuencias, acogió a la chica y la adoptó. Esto desató la furia de mi abuelo, a quien la sola idea le resultó inaceptable y desagradable. Pero aún así resistió dos años, en los que el pensó que nos acabariamos alejando de ella, pero al contrario, mis padres pensaron en ella como su propia hija y yo acabe perdidamente enamorado. Viendo esto ese monstruo dio a mi madre un ultimatum, si en la próxima reunion familiar no nos deshaciamos de esa chica, entonces... Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes imaginarte el resto de la historia."

Kiba asintió suavemente con la cabeza y miró al chico con simpatía, parecia que ambos tenian una historia con respecto a las malditas espadas divinas, esto solo logró dejarle aún más en claro al rubio que debian de ser destruidas. Aún así, la historia del chico aún tenia un agujero que necesitaba aclararse, por lo que preguntó:

"¿Y como escapaste?"

"Desperté mi Sacred Gear. Se especializa en la velocidad y actuando por su cuenta me sacó de ahí después de que mis padres fuesen brutalmente asesinados... Yo... Abandoné... Yo la abandoné dejandola junto a esas bestias..."

"No, Sergey, no había nada que pudieras hacer."

En ese momento una voz prófunda surgió de una zona en su espalda de Sergey, donde deberían estar las alas si activase su Sacred Gear, esta voz divina y arrogante era la de Slifer, quien por primera vez habló a alguien que no fuese Sergey:

**{Tienes razón, chico. Ya lo hemos hablado Sergey, perdiste todo lo que amabas porque eras débil, quien no tiene fuerza es devorado por el que si la tiene, así funciona el mundo, esa es una realidad absoluta...}**

Kiba parecía sorprendido por la voz poderosa que incluso solo con ella le habia dado escalofrios al chico, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ese espiritú habia sido muy frío, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse el Sergey habló.

"Bueno, esa es mi historia, ahora creo que te toca a ti, ¿cierto?"

"... En efecto, sere brevé entonces. Cuando era un niño fui puesto en un proyecto de la iglesia para..."

Horas después, Sergey se encontraba solo mirando el techo pensando en lo ocurrido ese día cuando una frase que habia propuesto Slifer a ambos resonó en su mente, esta era:

**{Puesto que ambos tienen objetivos similares, me gustaría sugerir que cooperaran, se que tienen puesta la idea que su venganza les pertenece solo a ustedes pero sus historias tienen objetivos similares... Kiba, tu quieres venganza y destruir los fragmentos de Excalibur y tú, Sergey, deseas acabar con probablemente las unicas personas que pueden usarlas a todas ellas de forma natural... Así que, propongo que trabajen juntos.}**

Se mordió el labio inferior suavemente antes de pensar justo antes de caer en un sueño:

'Un compañero, ¿eh? Podría no ser tan malo como creía...'

**Fin del segundo capitulo.**

Se que no hubo acción hasta ahora pero ya en el siguiente comenzará el arco de rescate a Asia. Pero como esos angeles caidos son pateticamente débiles realmente no sé si poner un nuevo personaje para algo de acción interesante.

En fin, quiero aclarar que Kiba sera el mejor amigo de Sergey, ni más, ni menos. Nada de yaoi, pero mucho bromance ahre.

Si puedo hoy mismo subo el tercer capitulo, gracias por las reviews.


	3. Los dos sádicos

"Dejame ver si entendí, un angel caido se hizo pasar por una chica y te pidio sin conocerte ser su novia y tu aceptaste, ese mismo angel caido te mato ese día y Rias te revivió como su sirviente. Luego, días después casualmente te encuentras con una monja y te ofreces a acompañarla a la Iglesia a pesar de ser un diablo, ¿no, Issei?"

"Eh... Básicamente, si."

"Entiendo, y luego tras Rias advertirte que te mantuvieras alejada de ella te la encuentras por la calle y la llevas a una cita, ¿cierto?"

"Sip, exactamente."

"¿Eres idiota o simplemente deseas morir?"

Se escucharon varias risas a través del club por la discusión que Issei y Sergey estaban manteniendo. Por su parte Issei parecía tener la decencia de parecer moderadamente avergonzado por sus acciones, pero aún así decidió intentar defenderse:

"¿Y que se suponia que hiciera entonces?"

"Ummm, ¿cualquier otra cosa excepto acercarte a ella?"

Se escuchó la voz de Rias que interrumpió la conversación diciendo:

"Sergey tiene razón, Issei. Ya te lo había advertido y por si fuera poco fuiste atacado nuevamente ¡y quieres ir a pesar de todo esto a salvarla!"

Kiba y Koneko parecían escuchar con atención sin dar sus opiniones sobre el asunto mientras que Akeno intentaba llamar la atención del Karling con movimientos seductores que cumplieron su objetivo, pues el pelinegro desde su posición asegurandose de que el resto no pudieran verlo movió ligeramente sus manos en la forma que tendria el cuerpo de Akeno en el aire, como si estuviera tocandolo, lo que le gano un guiño de la chica y su clasico "ufufu".

Mientras tanto la discusión entre Issei y Rias se seguía desarrollando y no parecia que terminaria pronto, por lo que Sergey se decidió a interrumpirles proponiendo algo.

"Si realmente quieres salvarla puedo encargarme de los angeles caidos, dependiendo de que tantas alas estemos hablando."

"¿Alas? ¿A que te refieres, Sergey senpai?

"Huh, ¿Rias no te explico ni siquiera eso, Issei? Las alas de los angeles caidos y angeles basicamente representan su fuerza, cuantas mas tengan, mayor su fuerza."

"Eh... Hasta donde yo sé Yuuma ch... No, Raynare tenia solo un par de alas, y el tipo del sombrero también."

Sergey alzó una ceja sorprendido por lo débiles que parecian ser sus rivales y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Rias y preguntó:

"¿Cual es el problema entonces, Rias? Se que eres demasiado amab... Oh, ya veo."

Antes de terminar su frase entendió cual era el plan de Rias y no pudo evitar el estar de acuerdo con ella, por lo que guardo silencio y nuevamente califico a la hermosa pelirroja un poco mejor en su mente, parecia que la habia estado subestimando demasiado.

La discusión tras un tiempo termino y cuando Rias y Akeno se iban a retirar, Sergey pidió acompañarles, sabiendo que tenian entre manos. Una vez que los tres estuvieron afuera Sergey habló:

"Entonces, ¿iremos a la iglesia?"

"Ufufu, tan agudo como de costumbre, Sergey kun, no se te escapa nada."

"En efecto Akeno, pensar que podrias analizar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza tan rápido, realmente eres inteligente, Sergey. Y si, iremos de noche a la iglesia, cuando ellos entren nos encargaremos de al menos tres angeles caidos, ¿asumo que planeas acompañarnos a las dos, no?"

"Pero por supuesto, ¿como podría dejar a dos bellezas ir por la noche solas?"

Sin esperar ni pedir permiso Sergey rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Akeno, la chica lo habia estado intentando avergonzar todo el día con ese cuerpo digno de una diosa suyo y el honestamente tenia su limite, por lo que al menos pensaba hacer esto y atrajo a la chica levemente a su cuerpo. Akeno por su parte no pareció molesta por esto, todo lo contrario, se acercó aun más y caminaron así, no sin antes recibir una mirada complicada de Rias quien aunque parecia incomoda con el contacto entre su mejor amiga y Sergey, se decidió a mantenerse callada.

Horas más tarde, cuando el cielo ya había oscurecido, se estaba dando lugar un enfrentamiento en la Iglesia por el rescate de cierta monja rubia, pero la verdadera batalla estaba punto de comenzar afuera.

Sergey recostado en un árbol en el bosque junto a Rias y Akeno quienes se encontraban de pie mirando a tres angeles caidos que los miraban arrogantemente apoyados en una rama de cierto arbol con sus alas desplegadas.

Tanto Akeno como Rias parecian aliviadas por el hecho de que los tres angeles que se acababan de presentar como Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y... Bueno, para ser sinceros Sergey no había escuchado hasta la presentación de la loli rubia pues se encontraba haciendo un puchero decepcionado mientras se quejaba en su cabeza.

'¿Solo un par de alas? Tch, realmente esperaba por lo menos que tuviesen cuatro pares, hace tiempo no tengo una buena batalla...'

**[A día de hoy eres la unica persona que conozco que se sienta decepcionado por saber que tiene la victoria asegurada... Intenta ver esto como una oportunidad de entrenar tu asimilación, con suerte podrás absorber la capacidad de utilizar el elemento sagrado.]**

El Karling ignoró a su compañero y declaró en voz alta para el asombro de Rias y Akeno e indignación de los tres angeles caidos presentes.

"Akeno, Rias, estos tres son mios, pueden ir a la Iglesia si gustan..."

"¿Quien te crees que eres, mocoso? ¿Tratar con los tres de nosotros? ¡No seas tan arrogante, humano!"

Esto habia sido exclamado por el hombre con el ridiculo gorro, y a este comentario le siguió un comentario de la propia Rias:

"No es que este pensando menos de ti pero son tres angeles aunque tengan un solo par de alas..."

"Ufufu, Rias tiene razón, no puedes llevarte toda la diversión, Sergey kun..."

**[¿Oh? ¿Podría ser que esta chica es una loca por las batallas también? No, no lo parece... ¿Una sádica tal vez? Con razón se llevaron tan bien ustedes dos, los enfermos mentales se entienden bien entre ellos.]**

Lejos de sentirse ofendido ante la acusación de su compañero la sonrisa de Sergey creció considerablemente y se lamió los labios con su lengua suavemente, habiendo recuperado completamente su humor y hablando con un tono sorprendentemente alegre a Akeno.

"Mis disculpas, querida. No había pensado que... Compartiamos intereses en estos campos, bien entonces... Mataré a..."

Se llevó un dedo a su barbilla como si estuviera profundamente pensando y con su otra mano apuntaba con su dedo indice a uno de los angeles caidos, siendo esta Kalawarner y declaró.

"Esa, si, ¡ding ding! ¡Felicitaciones, has sido elegida como mi nuevo jug... Ehem, quiero decir, mi oponente, si, no te quiebres rápido, por favor!"

Decir que Rias estaba perpleja ante este desarrollo de eventos seria una subestimación, su boca estaba colgando abierta y no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver a un chico que solia aparentar ser serio y frio ahora estaba siendo tan... Energico. Rias no estaba segura pero si la reacción de Akeno indicaba algo entonces estaba segura de que este chico era igual que su reina, un sádico. Dicha chica por su parte estaba llevandose una mano a sus mejillas sonrojadas y decia apenas conteniendo su tono seductor:

"Ara, ara, esto si que es una sorpresa, ahora me resultas muuuuuucho más atractivo, ufufufu."

"Lo mismo dig-..."

Su frase fue cortada cuando los tres se vieron forzados a esquivar saltando hacia atras debido a las lanzas caracteristicas de los angeles. La mujer conocida como Kalawarner parecia ser la mas enojada de los tres caidos, pues exclamó:

"¡Tienen valor para ignorarnos y declarar cosas así estando frente a nosotros! ¡Estas cortejando a la muerte!"

"Tch... Que juguete rebelde, al parecer vino mal de fabrica... Bueno, si ya estas roto de por si entonces..."

En ese instante de la espalda de Sergey brotaron para sorpresa de todos sus alas gigantes rojas y negras y sus colmillos crecieron a un mas, tan así que casi tocaban su labio inferior y superior, dependiendo de si eran sus caninos de abajo o arriba, sus ojos amarillos tomaron la forma caracteristica de un reptil... No, un dragón y su piel se torno levemente escarlata. Esto junto con su aura carmesí hizo retroceder un paso a los tres angeles caidos quienes se tornaron cuidadosos, pero Kalawarner no tuvo tiempo de considerar si debería de huir pues un rayo azul cayó de los cielos, estos cielos que antes estaban despejados ahora se encontraban con fuertes nubes de tormenta y peligrosos rayos que alternaban entre azul y amarillo. Si era posible que Akeno estuviese aun mas emocionada que antes, entonces, ella lo estaba.

El rayo azul golpeó a Kalawarner tan pronto como apareció sin darle tiempo no siquiera a pensar a donde esquivar, pero para su sorpresa, no sintió dolor, estaba a punto de burlarse pero para su horror sintió como aproximadamente el 20% de sus poderes le eran arrebatados, simultaneamente un rayo igualmente azul cayó sobre el pelinegro y sus poderes incrementaron levemente. Fue solo en ese momento cuando estas dos cosas habian pasado que se escucho el sonido del primer trueno, este detalle mostraba que tan rápido habian caido los rayos pues no fue hasta que ambos golpearon que cayó el sonido del primero, fue en ese instante además que se escuchó una voz grave y arrogante exclamar desde las alas del chico:

**[Absorb.]**

Sergey por su parte frunció el ceño y comentó:

"¿Tan poco poder? ¿En serio? Estoy decepcionado. No valio la pena absorberlo."

Por su parte el resto de batallas habia comenzado, pues Rias se estaba enfrentando a Donhaseek y Akeno a la lolita. Aunque enfrentando podria ser una sobreestimación de la situación, pues parecía que estaban jugando con ellos, sobre todo Akeno quien ahora en su atuendo/kimono de batalla estaba continuamente lanzando relampagos que parecian estar potenciados por la propia tormenta creada por Sergey, algo que ambos notaron y parecían felices con ello. Sergey por su parte volvió a concentrarse en Kalawarner quien parecia estar intentando huir y chasqueo su lengua molesto. Movió suavemente su pierna adelante y desapareció de donde se encontraba, solo para encontrarse detras de Kalawarner para horror de ella. La atrapo con sus manos de ambas alas sin dejarla voltearse y justo cuando habían pasado los diez segundos otro rayo cayó de los cielos, igualmente azul y la misma voz que antes exclamó:

**[Absorb]**

Y otra vez un rayo azul golpeó a Sergey, transfiriendole los poderes tomados.

Ante esto Kalawarner comenzó a patearlo aun sin poder voltearse cada vez de forma mas desesperada. Estos golpes por supuesto no le hacian mas que cosquillas por lo que se rio entre dientes, esta risa sin embargo era diferente, no era una risa simpatica o cálida como las que les daba a Akeno o a Rias. Esta risa era originada por la desesperación de Kalawarner y su miedo, es decir, parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento, fue por esto que Kalawarner aun intentando patearlo y golpearlo hacia atras con sus codos intentando que la suelte dijo:

"¡Su-sueltame, monstruo!"

"Oh... ¡Justo así, si sigues haciendo esa voz acabaré volviendome loco!"

**[Absorb]**

Y devuelta ambos rayos azules los golpearon, ahora Kalawarner tenia solo el 40% de sus poderes y atributos iniciales y cada vez su resistencia se volvia más y más débil, por lo que en un ultimo acto de desesperación intentó rogar:

"¡Por favor! ¡Dejame ir! No volveré jamás a esta ciudad, lo prometo, así que... ¡AAAAGHH!"

Sus suplicas fueron cortadas por sus gritos de dolor al sentir una gran patada en su espalda que la envió contra el suelo, y sintió un dolor increible en su espalda... No, lo sintió en donde deberian estar sus alas.

Cuando miro hacía arriba desesperada vio como sus dos alas estaban en manos del chico quien, ya que tras su patada no habia sacado sus manos de sus alas habia acabado por arrancarlas, antes de que ella pudiera gritar en furia y desesperación escucho la voz curiosa del pelinegro quien comentó como sino acabase de despedazar a una mujer:

"Huh, así que estas son las alas de un angel caido, ¿eh? Realmente hermosas. Es una lastima que acabasen en alguien tan patetica como tú... En fin, creo que ya viene siendo hora..."

**[Overcharge]**

Cuando la misma voz sonó diciendo esa linea todo el poder que Sergey habia robado de la chica se concentró en un relanpago amarillo que cayó del cielo y golpeo a Kalawarner sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra, no pudo ni gritar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la habia matado y al final lo unico que quedo de ella eran sus dos alas en manos del chico y su cuerpo totalmente de color negro ahora, claramente desfigurado por el calor que desprendia la electricidad. El chico miró todo esto desde los cielos y comentó molesto:

"No es divertido jugar con juguetes rotos, si hubiesen aguantado un poco más sin romperte hubieramos tenido mucha mas diversión... Tch."

Sin soltar las alas arrancadas cambió su visión hacia Rias quien parecia estar a punto de terminar con el hombre. Volviendo a cambiar su mirada una sonrisa perturbadora se formó en su rostro al ver lo que Akeno le estaba haciendo a la lolita quien parecia estar a punto de convertirse en pollo frito y sus gritos de dolor no parecian nada mas que sonidos de algún tipo de animal desagradable.

Sergey se lamió suavemente los labios y cuando Akeno acabo por asesinar a la chica escucho una voz en su cabeza proveniente de Slifer:

**[Huh, parece que encontraste a tu alma gemela... Se supone que esto deberia de ser algo romantico pero no puedo evitar pensar que es... Perturbador, par de enfermos mentales.]**

Riendose ante el comentario de su compañero bajó de los cielos y desactivó su Sacred Gear, volviendo a su apariencia normal. En el instante en que su pie tocó los suelos fue asaltado por un abrazo que acabo arrojandolo al suelo, haciendo caer a su "atacante" sobre el. No necesito levantar la vista para saber quien era y comentó con diversión.

"Lindo espectaculo que pusiste ahí, Akeno."

Soltando las alas del angel caido finalmente llevo sus manos con sangre de su anterior victima a la cintura de Akeno tiñiendo sus ropas del uniforme de Kuoh de rojo, Sergey no estaba seguro de cuando ella se habia vuelto a cambiar pero eso no le importaba, apretando suavemente su cintura la atrajo mas cerca de el y aún sin levantarse decidió escuchar lo que la chica tenia para decir, al ver su rostro sonrojado probablemente por la emoción... No, con los sentidos aumentados del dragón podia oler cierto olor que le indicaba que tipo de emociones la chica estaba sintiendo y su sonrisa se volvió salvaje, pero antes de que pudiera comentar sobre ello Akeno comenzó a hablar con una voz algo agitada y emocionada:

"¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo, Sergey?"

"Matando por aquí, rostizando y electrocutando por allá, ya sabes, lo típico."

Esta pareció ser la respuesta pues Akeno la sonrisa de Akeno habia crecido y se habia sentado sobre sus abdominales sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando Sergey la sorprendió comentando.

"Por cierto, ese olor embriagador... Huele mejor de lo que había imaginado, me preguntó como sabrá."

Sergey se relamió los labios nuevamente y Akeno probablemente por primera vez en su vida parecia haberse tornado roja pero de vergüenza intentando formar palabras coherentes, pero este momento fue interrumpido por una tos forzada de parte de cierta pelirroja:

"Ehem... Akeno, Sergey, ¿exactamente que rayos estan haciendo?"

"Ligando con Akeno, por supuesto."

Akeno parecía haber recobrado su confianza pues añadió volviendo a su tono de piel normal en su rostro:

"Y he de decir que se le da muy bien, ufufufu."

"Tch, ustedes dos, dejen de jugar y vamos a la Iglesia, hay que ir a ayudar a Issei kun."

Ambos se separaron a regañadientes y siguieron a la pelirroja que parecía molesta, Slifer por su parte hace rato parecía estar riendosé a carcajadas en la mente de Sergey, diciendo entre risas:

**[Hahahahaha, definitivamente un par de enfermos mentales, solo ustedes podrían encontrar una situación en la que estan manchados con sangre de angeles caidos como atractiva, oh, temo por el mundo lo que pasará de aquí en adelante.]**

Sergey por su parte lejos de estar molesto camino peligrosamente cerca de Akeno mientras se dirigian por la Iglesia, ella por su parte lejos de parecer molesta por esto parecía contenta. Esto solo hizo reir a Slifer aún más, y fue así que el grupo de tres se acercó a la Iglesia.

**Fin del tercer capítulo.**

**Notas de Zaskete:**

Si la pelea pareció... Bueno, practicamente unilateral, es que ese era el punto, en serio, si miran el anime devuelta y ven a estos angeles caidos eran DEMASIADO débiles, cualquier otra cosa que no fuese una masacre de parte de Sergey, Rias y Akeno seria ridiculo.

Por cierto, se me ocurrió que los poderes de la Sacred Gear de Sergey tuvieran quimica con Akeno, es decir, si pelean juntos ambos son considerablemente más fuertes, sobre todo Akeno al verse beneficiada por la tormenta de Sergey.

**EXPLICACIÓN DE LAS HABILIDADES**

"**[Absorb]": **Literalmente consiste en dos rayos azules, casi imposibles de esquivar por su velocidad, quise dejar en claro que es bastante más rápido que el sonido en la descripción de la habilidad. El primero de los rayos le quita el 20% de poder mágico, velocidad, fuerza, resistencia al individuo al objetivo y el segundo que golpea a Sergey (o a quien el quiera, pues el controla hacia donde se dirige el poder) les da ese 20% tomado de las habilidades del objetivo. **Nerfee** la habilidad a cada diez segundos porque después de pensarlo si fuese cada cinco seria DEMASIADO OP.

Esta misma habilidad en **Balance Breaker **tiene la capacidad de absorber habilidades unicas de forma permanente, eso no cambiará.

"**[Overcharge]"**: Consiste sencillamente de un rayo amarillo de igual velocidad que los anteriores que sencillamente cambia todos los atributos absorbidos y los cambia por poder mágico en bruto, es decir que ese rayo no era simplemente el 60% del poder de Kalawarner, era al menos el doble de eso pues todo, la resistencia, la velocidad, la fuerza y el poder mágico, habia sido cambiado unicamente a poder mágico, haciendolo mucho más potente. Después de lanzar este ataque se pierde todo el poder absorbido, obviamente.

Ah, diganme que piensan de estas habilidades, las pensé un poco y estoy contento con el resultado.

**Mañana con suerte nuevo cap.** Nos vemoooos.


	4. Secretos revelados, un nuevo comienzo

Sergey suspiró de alivió a llegar a la puerta de su casa, su cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente y su rostro estaba cubierta por sudor, su expresión además mostraba que estaba firmemente concentrado tratando de controlarse y en su mente resonaba la voz de su compañero dragón:

**[Ya estamos aquí, Sergey. Solo necesitas entrar... Parece que el pelear contra esa angel te estimulo y perdiste momentaneamente el control de... Ese lado tuyo. Es bueno que pudieras retirarte sin parecer sospechoso... Aunque puede que la Gremory lo notase... Y estoy seguro que Akeno lo hizo.]**

El Karling solo gruño en respuesta e intento por sexta vez hacer entrar la llave en la cerradura, pero no podia debido a su temblor, al no lograrlo nuevamente perdió la paciencia y pateó con fuerza la puerta de entrada de su casa, partiendola por completo. Tambaleandosé hacia el segundo piso e intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible finalmente llego a la pueeta de su habitacion, como el ya sabia que su habitación tenia varias cerraduras que abrir con al menos tres llaves ni siquiera se molesto y volvió a partir la puerta de una patada. Colapsando finalmente sobre su cama se llevo las manos a su cabeza y apretó con fuerza. Tras unos segundos de gruñidos e intentar calmarse sin exito, llevó su mirada hacia un frasco con pastillas y a su cajón de su mesa de luz, Slifer en una voz sorprendentemente baja comentó:

**[Sabes que eso solo demorará el problema, compañero...]**

Ignorando completamente a Slifer el chico saco dos pastillas del frasco y se las llevó a la boca, tragando fuertemente y esperando a que hagan efecto. Por haber hecho estos movimientos bruscos accidentalmente tiro el frasco y este desparramó varias pildoras sobre su mesa de luz. Ignorando esto rebusco en el cajón de su mesa de luz hasta encontrar unas hojillas y los pocos "materiales" que le quedaban, si bien derramó algunos de ellos sobre su mesa de luz nuevamente mezclandose con las pildoras volvió a ignorarlo y las advertencias de su dragón que aun resonaban en su mente y armó un blunt improvisado, llevandosélo a la boca con sus dedos usando algo de magia encendió una llama en su dedo indice y la llevo al blunt, inhalando suavemente para encenderlo se relajo al sentir el humo entrar en su cuerpo y tras una larga calada exhaló suavemente, sintiendose algo atontado pero mucho mas relajado que antes. Volviendo a fumar al fin se recostó sabiendo que esta noche a pesar de los calmantes que habia tomado y del blunt, estaría cargado de pesadillas.

**Tres días después.**

Akeno se encontraba de un lado a otro impacientemente caminando en el club sin parar, irritando visiblemente a una Rias que si bien también parecia impaciente y preocupada, estaba comenzando a molestarse con el accionar de su reina, por lo que finalmente gritó:

"¡Akeno, basta!"

"¿Como se supone que me calme cuando hace tres días que no sabemos nada de el? ¡Estoy segura de que tu también lo sentiste Rias!, después de la batalla y caminar un poco comenzó a mostrar un aura hostil... No, era diferente... Un aura malvada. ¡Y después de eso se da vuelta y se va sin más! ¡Estaba temblando, Rias! ¡El, Sergey Karling, temblando!"

Después de la explosión de Akeno todos guardaron silencio un par de segundos, ni Rias, ni Issei, ni Kiba, ni Koneko, ni la propia Akeno sabian que decir, pues todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que Akeno habia dicho, esto era por lo menos preocupante. Asia por su parte, siendo una nueva integrante y sin conocer a Sergey se mantuvo retorciendose levemente incómoda por el ambiente en el club. Tras un largo silencio Kiba decidió hablar algo dudoso:

"Probablemente no debería de decir esto pero... Se donde vive."

"¡QUÉ!" "¿EN SERIO?"

Dos gritos se escucharon, el primero de Rias y el segundo de Akeno, ambas se habian detenido en seco ante este comentario y esta vez fue Rias quien habló levemente irritada:

"¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes, Yuuto? ¿Tienes idea de que tan preocupados hemos estado?"

Kiba se mordió el labio visiblemente incómodo y dijo:

"Por qué me pidió que guardase como secreto todo lo que iba a llevarse a cabo cierto día. No queria traicionar su confianza."

"¡Pero esto es un asunto de su seguridad, Yuuto!"

"Aún así, Buchou, se lo prometí. No pienso faltar a mi palabra. Yo iré, pero por favor, no me sigan... El explicará todo cuando se sienta cómodo."

Akeno parecia querer protestar pero una sola mirada a los ojos de Kiba le hizo entender que no pensaba ser flexible sobre este tema por lo que pisoteó el suelo molesta y se dirigió al baño del club, pensando que le ayudaría a calmarse, viendo esto Kiba decidió salir a la casa de Sergey sin esperar a que las clases terminaran y el club quedo en completo silencio hasta que Issei habló con cierta preocupación preguntandole a Rias:

"Buchou... ¿Crees que el esta bien?"

"Es dificil de decir Issei... Como ayer no lo viste probablemente no lo entiendas pero después de pelear con los angeles caid... No, ahora que lo pienso incluso antes comenzo a actuar extraño..."

Rias guardó silencio considerando esta nueva información mientras Issei preguntó aún más perdido que antes:

"¿A que te refieres con extraño, buchou?"

"Me refiero a que, durante la pelea, fue similar a Akeno, un sádico, tal vez incluso un poco más extremo pues trató a una forma de vida como un juguete... Pero, eran nuestros enemigos así que eso no es lo que me preocupa. El problema es que ahora que lo pienso puede que ese comportamiento desencadenará algo en él, pero lo unico que se me ocurre es..."

Rias se mordió el labio pareciendo haber llegando a una conclusión y Akeno desde la ducha escuchana atentamente a estas palabras sintiendo su corazón con fuerza habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión que su rey. Esta vez fue Koneko quien pregunto en su usual tono estoico, aunque si uno escuchaba bien podia diferenciar algo de preocupación mezclado en ese tono sin emociones:

"¿Es...?"

"... PTSD. Trastorno por estrés post traumatico. Solo puedo suponer que tras batallar algo que el no esperaba desencadenó su trauma y se vio forzado a irse antes de que hiciera algo peligroso."

Todos guardaron silencio en el club y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas cayendo de la ducha, Issei ni siquieea estaba de humor para intentar ver la figura de Akeno en las cortinas.

Kiba por su parte acababa de llegar a las puertas de la casa de su amigo y se detuvo en seco al ver la puerta destrozada. Frunció el ceño y se apresuro a entrar, al parecer era peor de lo que pensaba. Examinó la casa y al no encontrar nada en el primer piso subió al segundo y desde ahí escucho gruñidos salvajes provenir de otra puerta rota de la que supuso era su habitación, entrando sin demora se encontró con un olor a alguna sustancia fuerte asaltando su nariz, llevando su visión hacia la cama se encontró con Sergey quien parecia estar e un estado lamentable, sudando y moviendose agitadamente en la cama, su rostro tenia marcas de arañazos y sangre goteando y su uno veia sus uñas se daria cuenta que tenian sangre, por lo que al parecer el mismo se habia provocado las heridas en su actual pesadilla. Kiba dudo pero finalmente se armó de valor y despertó al chico agitandolo. Como notó que no parecia funcionar para despertarlo llevo su mano a la frente de su amigo y esto parecía generar cierta reacción de parte de ambos, Yuuto notó que tenia una fiebre alta, al menos de treinta y nueve. Sergey por su parte para el alivió de Kiba pareció calmarse ligeramente y sus movimientos se hicieron menos bruscos. El rubio arrastro una silla de un escritorio cerca y la acercó a la cama, pudiendo así estar comódamente sentado cerca del pelinegro sin soltarlo. Kiba tras lograr destapar al chico para que no sufriese por el calor llevó sus ojos a la mesa de luz y lo que vio le provocó dolor en el pecho. No sabia que era esa especie de hojas o planta que habia sobre la mesa pero estaba seguro que esa era una droga potente. Las hojillas para fumar confirmaron sus sospechas y las pildoras desparramadas por la mesa eran calmantes, de eso Kiba estaba seguro pues en su epoca más... Inestable, el también las habia usado. Frunciendo el ceño pensó para si mismo:

'Es peor de lo que imaginaba... Esta será una larga noche'.

Desconocido para Kiba, Slifer estaba observando la situación en absoluto silencio y suspiró de alivió, este ataque habia sido particularmente malo, probablemente debido a que hace dos años que no tenia uno, el dragón solo podía suponer que el ataque se debía a que sus emociones habian estado en conflicto. Desde encontrar a alguien compatible hasta freir a un angel caido parecia haber sido demasiado para el. Lo cierto es que cuando Slifer lo llamaba enfermo mental bromeando no era completamente mentira, Sergey realmente padecia una enfermedad mental y parecia que esta gente era la clave para ayudarlos.

¿Por qué te podrias preguntar? Esto era porque la unica razón por la que Sergey ya no tenia estos ataques era por esas pastillas, es decir la represión de su trauma no era natural, sino forzada. Uno podría pensar que esta gente lo habia desencadenado pero Slifer opinaba lo contrario, el creia que, tras ver como Kiba lo habia logrado calmar, esta gente era clave para un tratamiento y posible cura natural de su compañero. Decidiendo comentarle esto a Sergey y a Kiba cuando el primero de ellos despertase, el dragón se decidió a tomar una breve siesta ya que en estos momentos se encontraba estresado.

Apróximadamente doce horas después Kiba notó que el pelinegro parecia estar por despertar, pues sus ojos se estaban abriendo poco a poco. Cuando pareció estar completamente despierto Kiba retiro su mano de la frente del chico y ambos juntaron miradas un par de segundos. Sergey parecia estar dudoso de que decir y tras un momento de consideración habló.

"Probablemente tengo mucho que explic..."

"No, no tienes que explicarme nada."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, Sergey. Te entiendo. Se por lo que estas pasando, no necesitas explicarme absolutamente nada, no a mi, al menos."

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que el Karling murmuró en un tono bajo.

"Gracias, Yuuto."

"No es nada. Ahora, ve a darte un baño, apestas a sudor y sangre seca."

Sergey se rio suavemente y asintió, no sin antes mirar a la mesa y disponerse a tomar una pildora por si acaso, pero fue detenido por la voz de Slifer que tanto Yuuto como Sergey pudieron escuchar.

**{Eso no será necesario, compañero. Creo que al fin hemos encontrado una posible solución a tu problema.}**

Kiba se sorprendió por la repentina voz y preguntó perplejo:

"¿Eres el espiritú de su Sacred Gear? ¿A que te refieres con una solución?"

**{En efecto, lo soy. Slifer, el Dragón de los Cielos, un gusto.}**

Kiba y Sergey abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa por distintos motivos pero pronto el Karling se calmo y dijo ligeramente relajado, como si un peso de sus hombros hubiese sido quitado.

"Bueno, ese es un secreto menos que guardar... Es como escuchaste, Kiba. Permiteme presentarme formalmente otra vez. Soy Sergey Karling, poseedor de la Sacred Gear **Divine Lightning**, una Longinus. Y el contenedor del espiritú de Slifer, el Dios Dragón de los Cielos, un placer, mi amigo."

El shock en el que Kiba se encontraba fue eliminado por sus palabras y fue en ese momento que logró calmarse. Tras lograr recuperar el control de su propia mandibula dijo torpemente:

"Si... Uh... Un gusto, Sergey, Slifer."

"Ahora bien... Si pudieras traerme un cubo de abajo, porque creo que voy a vomitar, Yuuto."

Yuuto no necesito más explicaciones pues salio corriendo y al rato volvió con un cubo grande, tan pronto se lo dio, Sergey vomitó. Entre el vomito se podia también distinguir algo de sangrd y Kiba frunció su ceño, pensando que tal vez la situación era aun más grave de lo que pensaba. Sergey levanto una mano tras toser fuertemente un par de veces y habló.

"Lo explicaré, tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Rias me pidió para unirme a su... Bueno, ser su sirviente, básicamente?"

"Ella no te tratará as..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, ella es demasiado amable y tierna como para algo así. Pero ahora que sabes que soy el contenedor de un dragón y estoy seguro de que sabes como los dragones odian estar restringidos, ¿no sientes curiosidad por el hecho de que no la rechacé completamente?"

"No entiendo a donde quieres llegar..."

"Quiero llegar a que yo tengo las horas contadas, Kiba. Eventualmente estas drogas se volveran inefectivas, mi cuerpo ya las esta rechazando, como verás. Por lo que pensé que acercarme a... Ustedes, podria ayudarme a evitar una recaida en mi trauma, pero resulto ser lo opue..."

**{En realidad, no... Permiteme explicar, compañero.}**

Kiba y Sergey se dirigian ahora cambiados al instituto caminando juntos mientras ambos guardaban silencio, tenian mucho en lo que pensar por lo que les habia dicho el dragón, sobre todo Sergey, pensar que esta gente le podria ayudar a superar su pasado le habia vuelto esperanzado y ansioso, pero se sentia raro a medida que se acercaban a las puertas del club. Si lo que Kiba habia dicho era cierto entonces probablemente ellos ya habian deducido su condición mental... ¿Lo tratarian como un fenomeno? Si lo hicieran, el no podría soportarlo, no estaba tan mentalmente estable como solia estarlo y cualquier cosa podría desestabilizarlo, con todo esto en mente cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del viejo edificio escolar tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, siendo observado por Kiba, y en el instante que abrió la puerta se vio asaltado por un abrazo familiar. Una sensación cálida lleno su pecho y no pudo evitar murmurar.

"Akeno... Lo sie-..."

No pudo terminar su frase pues fue apretado aún más fuerte por la chica y entendió el mensaje, las palabras no eran necesarias. Despació llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la rodeo en un delicado abrazo, sorprendentemente para ambos, disfrutaron incluso más de este que del anterior aquella noche. Fue entonces que ambos se miraron el uno al otro y quedaron un par de segundos observandosé mutuamente, quedando como en trance. Para sorpresa de ambos, fue Sergey quien acercó su rostro al otro primero aun ambos estando en el suelo y Akeno luego le siguió, pero justo cuando parecian estar por juntar sus rostros una voz los interrumpió, haciendolos separarse bruscamente:

"No lo puedo creer... Paso tres días preocupada, llegas y lo primero que haces es darle toda tu atención a mi reina, todos estuvimos preocupados aquí, ¿sabes?"

Sergey escuchó también la voz de Issei gritando algo como "¡así es!" desde adentro y solo pudo reirse entre dientes mientras se levantaba con cuidado, ayudando a Akeno en el proceso. Una vez estuvieron de pie entraron al club y se recostaron juntos en un sillón, acompañados por un Kiba que parecía entretenido por la situación. Una vez que todos estuvieron comodos Sergey habló:

"Bueno... Creo que viene siendo hora de una explicación, ¿no?"

Cuando todos menos Kiba asintieron con fuerza Sergey dirigió su mirada un segundo a la monja rubia e Issei pareciendo leer su mente la defendió rápidamente:

"Sergey, ella es de confianza, ¡es demasiado inocente y pura como para traicionarnos o revelar información! Te aseguro que puedes confiar en ella."

Dicha chica pareció animada por sus palabras y tanto Sergey como Issei notaron un fuerte rubor rojo en el rostro de la chica, esto le hizo pensar al primero de ellos.

'Oh, parece que el pervertido consiguió a una monja pura e inocente... Bueno, ex monja.'

"No te preocupes, Issei. No estaba pensando en eso, es solo que estaba viendo que parece que no llegamos a tiempo."

Issei pareció entender y estaba a punto de deprimirse por no haber podido salvar a la chica sin convertirla en diablo pero para sorpresa de todos ella exclamó:

"¡No importa! Eh... Quiero decir... Yo... Estoy contenta con ser un diablo mientras Issei este aquí también..."

"¿Oh? Ya veo. ¿Tu nombre seria? Dudo que quieras que te llame monja, ¿cierto?"

"Uh, si, digo... No. Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Asia Argento, te agradezco por haber ayudado a rescatarme, estoy seguro que Dio... ¡Agh!"

"¿Aún no le explicaste eso, Rias?"

"¡Si le explique, Sergey! Pero su fé parece ser tan grande que, o se le olvida que ya no puede hablar de ciertas cosas sienso un diablo o directamente le da igual."

Rias habia hinchado las mejillas claramente molesta ante la acusación del pelinegro y el ante esto no pudo hacer mas que reirse suavemente, esta chica era demasiado tierna como para ser de uno de los setenta y dos clanes nobles de sangre pura. Viendo que ya todo habia sido tratado Sergey se aclaró la gargante y pregunta aparentemente al aire, solo Kiba entendiendo.

"Entonces, Slifer, ¿quieres que lo explique yo o prefieres hacerlo tu?"

Para sorpresa de todos una voz grave y arrogante contestó desde algun lugar del cuerpo del chico, solo Akeno y Kiba pudieron identificar que provenia de alguna parte de su espalda al estar cerca de Sergey:

**{Soy lo más cercano a un espectador objetivo que hay para hablar de tu vida así que probablemente debería, bueno permitanme presentarme, soy Slifer, el Dragón de los Cielos, sellado en una de las dieciseis Longinus, soy parte del grupo de tres de ellas creadas a partir de los antiguos dioses egipcios. Y el enfermo mental aquí es el poseedor de dicha Sacred Gear, Divine Lightning.}**

Slifer hizo una pausa y observo en silencio como absolutamente todos excepto Kiba tenian sus bocas abiertas, Issei porque ya sabia que eran las Longinus tras la explicación de Rias ayer en plena Iglesia y el resto estaban exactamente igual. Las dos quien estaban visiblemente más afectadas eran Akeno y sorprendentemente Rias, Akeno parecía estar apretando sus pechos tan fuertes contra el pelinegro que el estaba seguro de que su autocontrol pronto acabaría desapareciendo, mientras que Rias pensaba internamente casi sin poder ocultar sus ansias:

'Es como pensaba... Realmente te necesito, Sergey... Issei no es lo suficientemente fuerte y estoy seguro que Riser vendrá a visitar pronto... No es que piense mal de todos aquí pero la desventaja númerica sumada a las Lagrimas de Fénix son una desventaja demasiado grande...'

Ignorando los pensamientos de Rias, el dragón continuo su explicación por un largo rato.

"Así que lo que estas diciendo Slifer es que tu crees que nosotros somos la clave para mejorar la... Condición de Sergey, ¿no?"

**{En efecto, Gremory.}**

Rias ya había escuchado suficiente para entender que Sergey y ella estaban más conectados de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Ambos habian sido privados de elegir a quien amar y se les habia elegido sin su consentimiento. Ella no queria aprovecharse de esto para darle lastima y que se uniera a ella, pero estaba desesperada y estaba al borde de no poder controlar más sus emociones por lo que pidió en un tono de voz bajo:

"Podrían por favor salir un momento... Tú no, Sergey, necesito... Hablar contigo."

Nadie preguntó por qué, todos podian ver que Rias estaba sensible y algunos se podian imaginar porque tras escuchar la historia de Sergey y conocer la de Rias, sabian las similitudes entre ellas. Por lo que se fueron en silencio. Una vez solos Rias se quebró y comenzo a hablar de forma entrecortada:

"Yo... Lamento pedirte algo así, de-de verdad que lo hago pero... Estoy desesperada... Por favor, necesito tu fuer... No, es más que eso, te necesito a ti... Sergey, por favor. Unete a mi grupo, sino quieren ser considerado un sirviente esta bien, lo entiendo, de verdad, se que la influencia de un dragón te impide servirme pero sin ti no pod..."

Fue silenciada cuando Sergey sacudió su cabello carmesí con una de sus manos en silencio, acariciandola suavemente y hablando de una forma especialmente cariñosa:

"Cálmate, Rias, no te rebajes a rogar. Mereces más que rogar ante alguien como yo. No entiendo que esta pasando así que explicame, luego te diré lo que pienso."

Rias se calmó instantaneamente bajo su toque, las caricias sobre su largo cabello carmesí parecian demasiado naturales, casi como si se suponiera que era su mano la que debia de hacer algo así de forma natural. Se sintió tan cómoda que por un segundo olvido su situació y se dejo relajarse en su toque. Fue entonces que ella habló un poco más tranquila pero aún así dudosa:

"Yo... Soy como tú. Bueno, algo así, no es ni de cerca tan extremo ni traumatico como tu caso pero estoy en un matrimonio forzado con alguien que detesto y la unica forma de cancelarlo seria a través de un Rating Game. No tenemos la fuerza suficiente... Te necesito, Sergey... Lamento estar tan pateticamente rogando y apelando a la lastima, en serio que lo lamento pero... Haré lo que sea, lo prometo, no tienes que obedece..."

Rias hace rato habia comenzado a llorar y Sergey se mantuvó en silencio hasta que escucho que ella literalmente habia comenzado a rogar, fue ahí que la interrumpió al instante:

"Lo haré."

"Es como pensaba... No hay problema... Se que fue mucho pedir, lamento... ¿Eh?"

Rias se quedo un par de segundos mirandolo en blanco, como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar la información. Viendo esto Sergey suspiró y siguió hablando:

"Aunque no sé si sea posible. Si Issei tomó 8 peones entonces no estoy seguro de si aún una torre mutada seria suficiente para mi, ¿tal vez le podrias pedir a tu hermano mayor, cual era su nombre? ¿Sirchez? No... Eh, Sir... Bah, como sea, pedirle que hable con el creador de las piezas para ver si puede hacer algo para potenciarlas... Hasta entonces, esperaré. Pero dejame dejar algo en claro, no pienso llamarte buchou, ni aunque seas la mismisima descendiente del jodido Lucifer. Rias es Rias, punto, así que vete acostumbrando a que tu 'sirviente' te trate as..."

Sergey no pudo decir más pues la pelirroja se habia lanzado contra el. Estaba sorprendido pero al notar que la chica seguia llorando pensó en si habia dicho algo malo, pero tras verla un poco más se dio cuenta que parecia... ¿Feliz? Devolviendole el abrazo acercó la cabeza de la chica para que descansara en su pecho ya que el era considerablemente más alto que ella y se quedo en silencio un rato hasta que escuchó a Rias comenzar a hablar:

"Gracias. Gracias. Graci..."

"Silencio. No hay nada que agradecer."

"Si lo hay... Me imagino cuanto detestas la idea de volverte un sirviente y aún así te volverias uno por mi... Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien, Ser."

"Mira quien habla, Rias. Así que ahora soy Ser, ¿eh? Pues bien... No pierdas tiempo y ve a hablar con tu hermano, ¿sabes en cuantos días vendrá ese 'marido' tuyo?"

"Dos semanas y un día, por lo menos, ¿por qué?"

"Me llevaré a Issei mañana, lo entrenaré dos semanas. Así en el caso de que las piezas no funcionen en mi lo tendrás a el al menos."

Rias parpadeo sorprendida y preguntó algo dudosa:

"¿Estas segura que estará dispuesto?"

"Lo estará, creeme. Un dragón débil es un dragón muerto, estoy seguro de que el lo acabará por entender."

Se separaron de su abrazo tras esto y Rias bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, parecia apenada por todo lo ocurrido. Sergey pensaba retirarse a informarle a Issei que mañana partirian pero una mano atrapando la suya lo detuvo y se volteo para ver a Rias que lo miraba entre medio avergonzada y medio seria, preguntando:

"¿Rias es Rias, no? ¿Sin importar su estatus social? ¿De verdad lo piensas?"

Sergey apretó gentilmente la mano de la chica y contestó.

"Rias es Rias, de verdad lo pienso. Como dije, podrias ser la nieta de Lucifer o la sobrina de Hades que seguiría tratandote y pensando de la misma forma."

Rias sonrió dulcemente y con su rostro con un ligero rubor asintió y soltó al chico desapareciendo en el clasico circulo mágico de los Gremory.

Una vez fuera, Sergey explico lo ocurrido dejando los detalles personales afuera y cada uno pareciendo contento se retiró excepto Issei y Akeno. Tenia algo que hablar con ambos. Primero se dirigió a Issei quien lo miraba con dudas.

"Sabes que no podrás proteger a Asia con tu fuerza actual, ¿no?"

Issei miro hacia abajo apretando los puños y contesto irritado consigo mismo:

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo simplemente irme dos semanas a quien sabe donde sin una explicación a mis padres!"

"Oh, ¿ese era el problema? No te preocupes, Akeno usara magia para hipnotizarlos o algún truco del estilo, ¿cierto?"

"Ufufu, dejenmelo a mi, Sergey kun, Issei san."

"¿Eso seria todo entonces, Issei?"

"Eh... Si."

"Entonces ve a preparar todo, mañana a primera hora nos iremos... Oh, se me olvidaba, Issei."

"¿Si?"

"Dile a Asia que venga también, la necesitaremos para que no mue... Para tratar tus heridas, quise decir, hehehe..."

Issei no necesito ni una palabra más pues huyó desesperado en busca de su amiga ex monja, tomandose la advertencia de Sergey muy en serio. Una vez que se alejo, el Karling miro a Akeno que parecia divertida por la situación y habló:

"Ahora, Akeno..."

"¿Si, Sergey kun?"

"Como todos se saltearon clases... ¿Que tal si vamos a una cita?"

Akeno se quedo parada allí un par de segundos con la boca medio abierta y la mirada perdida procesando una y otra vez las palabras del chico hasta que solo salió una frase de su boca:

"¿Eh...?"

"Lo tomaré como un 'Si, Sergey, me encantaría'."

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Una cita? ¿Conmigo?"

Sergey rodo sus ojos como sino creyera que lo habia preguntado y contestó:

"Si, contigo, Akeno, por supuesto. ¿Por qué otra razón pensaste que le dije a Issei que nos ibamos mañana? Por supuesto fue para tener una cita contigo. ¿Tan directa siempre y ahora te estas echando para atrás? No puedo irme dos semanas sin al menos darte algo de cariño, quien sabe, a lo mejor cuando vuelva tendriás a otro."

"...Ufufu... Ciertamente, podria suceder."

Recuperando su personalidad normal Akeno reacciono y mostró su sonrisa traviesa antes de atrapar el brazo del chico entre sus pechos y arrastrarlo afuera del instituto, sin querer perder un segundo, mientras decia en un tono picaro:

"¿Entonces eres todo mio por veinticuatro horas? Ufufu, este esta siendo un buen día después de todo."

En la mente del chico Slifer comentó hablando consigo mismo:

**[De hecho, un buen día, si.]**

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de Zaskete:**

**LEAN HASTA EL FINAL, RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS.**

Primero, en el próximo capítulo se mostrara la cita con Akeno y el entrenamiento de Issei con Sergey. Este entrenamiento tiene el fin de cambiar la mentalidad relajada de Issei, no quiero tenerlo como un pervertido tonto como en las novelas, será un pervertido, si, pero no de forma tan descarado, y servirá para fortalecerlo.

Respecto a **este capítulo** quise mostrar las consecuencias de su pasado en su personalidad hoy en día. Nunca entendí esos fanfic que (con todo respeto) decian que le pasaban cosas horrendas a sus protagonistas y al final le dicen "ola km stas?" y ya esta curado. Esto tomará tiempo.

La acción y la pelea vs Riser será en el capitulo seis. No quiero apresurar las cosas. Ah, haré que Beelzebub potencie la pieza mutada de la torre para que logré reencarnar a Sergey. Y **no se preocupen**, no será un sirviente, ni repartira panfletos ni hara contratos. Será bastante libre en ese sentido y planeo que después del arco de Riser Sergey se vaya un tiempo de Kuoh, no sé si hacerlo que conozca a el portador de Ra o al de Obelisk, o a lo mejor un encuentro con Vali, **¿que piensan?**

Ah, **las reviews:**

**Loup de sang: **¡Gracias por la review! Me alegro que te este gustando. La relación de Akeno y Sergey tengo planeado que sea directamente de, dado su tiempo acaben como pareja y eventualmente, casados, aunque para este ultimo falta bastante, hahaha. El harem de Issei todavía no lo tengo decidido así que hagan sugerencias, se que Asia e Irina estarán, no sé cual de las dos seria la principal. Por ahora estarán en el harem Irina, Asia y puede que Koneko.

**ebelin benales: **Gracias por tus dos reviews hasta ahora, aprecio el apoyo. Me alegra que te gustara la interacción, si, habrán varias situaciones así en el futuro, nunca entendí como en ciertas historias las chicas se ponian de acuerdo tan fácil a un hombre, después de todo, si el no esta dispuesto a amarte solo a vos, ¿por que tu tendrias que hacerlo?

Respecto a Issei y Sergey, bueno, este entrenamiento le dejara claro a Issei quien es el "alfa" hahahaha.

**Dxd: **No sé como hacer que tu review aparezca, me dice que la tengo que moderar pero no se como hacerlo desde el celular. Y si, será menos pervertido, o al menos más discreto. Irina o Asia seran las principales, pero si aparte de ti alguien más prefiere a Irina entonces puede que sea ella!

Gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo, hasta mañana o el próximo cap, lo que sea que llegue primero. Oh, **si** **notan que por unos días no subo una historia** es que no estoy en mi país ahora así que puede que me quede sin wifi, pero serian cuatro días como maximo y cuando vuelva les tendria varios capitulos listos, abrazos gente!


	5. Un recordatorio de su debilidad

"¿Y que tal esto?"

"Te queda hermoso, como todas las anteriores."

Akeno infló sus mejillas ante el comentario del chico mientras posaba para el con un vestido en el probador y dijo:

"Podrías pensar en elegir una palabra diferente, ¿no?"

"Podría... Hermosa, preciosa, encantadora, elige tu favorita, todas te describen bien de todas formas."

"Ufufu, ¿no estabamos hablando de los vestidos?"

"El vestido me da igual, lo hermoso de el es que eres tu quien lo usa."

Akeno sonrió dulcemente ante el comentario del Karling, claramente contenta y cerró las cortinas nuevamente, habiendo tenido suficiente de probarse ropa. Mientras volvia a sus ropas habituales habló a traves del probador con cariño:

"Realmente sabes que palabras decir para hacerme sentir bien, Sergey kun."

"¿Es así? Me alegra oirlo."

Akeno salió del probador con su pelo suelto y Sergey viendo esto le devolvió el lazo naranja que le había pedido que sostuviera mientras se cambiaba.

Una vez que ella se habia atado el pelo Sergey le ofreció una mano y comentó:

"Ahora, paguemos en caja la ropa y salgamos a donde quieras, Akeno."

"¿Ah? Pero si hasta ahora yo he elegido todos los lugares..."

Sergey se rascó la mejilla con su mano libre visiblemente incomodo y mientras pagaban en caja entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica, aferandose firmemente a la suave mano de la joven, una vez fuera de la tienda cargando cada uno un par de bolsas con sus manos libres contestó algo nervioso, lo que era sorprendentemente raro para alguien como Sergey que solia alternar entre atrevido y estoico, pero hasta ahora nunca nervioso.

"Lo cierto es que... Esta es la primer cita que tengo en mi vida y realmente no sé demasiado sobre que deberiamos de hacer. No quiero aburrirte."

"¿Tu primera cita?"

Akeno parecía genuinamente aliviada y contenta al ver al chico asentir, pero sobre todo confundida, alguien con la apariencia de Sergey no deberia de tener problemas para tener todas las chicas que quisiera, por lo que ella expresó lo que pensaba:

"Eso es una sorpresa."

"¿Lo es? ¿Por qué?"

"Me imaginaba que alguien como tu y con tu actitud ya habría, bueno... Ufufu, ya sabes, que tendrias experiencia en estos asuntos."

"No, lo cierto es que no. No he dado ni siquiera mi primer beso."

Akeno lo miró en blanco unos segundos antes de apretarle la mano suavemente y comentó con una sonrisa traviesa y un tono igual de picaro:

"Eso es bueno, significa que seré la primera."

"Si, supongo que si."

La Himejima lo habia dicho solo para molestar al principio pero su respuesta sincera y calmada la hizo sonrojarse levemente. Sergey pareció notar esto y preguntó algo dudoso, pues realmente quería saber la respuesta a cierta pregunta.

"¿Y tu? ¿Estuviste con alguien alguna vez? Olvidalo, fue una pregunta tonta, alguien tan linda como tú seguramente..."

"No, yo tampoco. Esta también es mi primera cita."

"¿Eh?"

Sergey se detuvo en seco y miro hacia el suelo, Akeno temió que habia dicho algo malo hasta que noto como el pelinegro levantaba la cabeza y mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa tan radiante que Akeno tuvo problemas para no sonrojarse, estaba segura de que se veia como tonta mirandolo con la boca medio abierta por lo tierno que se veia pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse atontada mucho más pues Sergey la estaba arrastrando ahora de la mano directo a un lugar que ella reconoció como un puesto para sacarse fotos, ella solo se dejo llevar en silencio y alcanzo a escuchar algo que tal vez Sergey no pretendia que ella escuchara, pero lo que dijo y la posesividad con la que lo pronunció llevo también una sonrisa igual de grande al rostro de Akeno, esto era solo una palabra.

"Mía."

A lo que la Himejima respondió pero un poco más alto asegurandose de que el pelinegro lo escuchase:

"Mío."

**Un día después.**

A primera hora de la mañana Issei se despierto, rascandose los ojos intentando forzarse a despertarse. Al no lograr conciliar el sueño solo pensó:

'Cinco minutos más no harán daño'.

Volvió a taparse y así como toco su cama nuevamente sintió una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo y gritó:

"AGHHHHH, QUE RAY... AAAGHH"

La nueva descarga que recibió lo dejo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo y oliendo a quemado. Ya sin sueño y temiendo por su vida se levantó y se encontró con Asia que acababa de entrar corriendo por la puerta al escuchar sus gritos y a Sergey sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirandolo con una media sonrisa. Solo verlo irritó a Issei pues sabia que el era el culpable de su situación, por lo que se quejó en voz alta:

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Casi me prendes fuego! Para empezar, ¿¡como sabes donde vivo!?"

"... ¿Terminaste de lloriquear?"

"...Si, eso cre... ¿¡Quien está lloriqueando!? ¡Me electrocutaste! ¡Por poco y me dejas frito!"

"Te dije a primera hora de la mañana estate listo, vengo y te encuentro durmiendo. Decido perdonarte al ver que intentaste despertarte y me enfadó al ver que estabas volviendo a acostarte. ¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?

"No responde a porque sentiste que era buena idea freirme el culo con tu electricidad, chico cortocircuito."

"Si lo hace, el problema es que de tantas tetas que tienes todo el día pasando por tu mente parece que tus dos neuronas y media restantes tienen problemas para comunicarse."

"Tch... Sino fuera porque eres mas fuerte te romperia la boca."

"Oh, tendrás muchas oportunidades para eso, Issei."

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?"

"Lo explicaré una vez estemos en el lugar que Rias nos prestó para quedarnos. Normalmente nos tomaria tiempo llegar ahí pero como iremos volando no abrá problema. Asia, ¿tienes lo que necesitas?"

"Eh... S-si, Sergey senpai."

"Bien, entonces... ¿A que te referias con ir volando, chico cortocircuito? Aún no puedo controlar muy bien mis alas."

Antes de que Issei pudiera siquiera pensar en escuchar una respuesta Sergey activo su Sacred Gear y tomando a cada uno en sus brazos izquierdo y derecho respectivamente salto por la ventana entreabierta tomando vuelo, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el ruido de como rompian la barrera del sonido. Por supuesto que Sergey los protegió con el aura que emitia su poder mágico o la extrema velocidad hubiese dañado sus débiles cuerpos.

No les tomó mucho llegar al lugar a esa velocidad, como mucho una hora y una vez que estuvieron ahí y tocaron tierra Sergey los soltó bruscamente. Se paró a mirarlos y ambos sin decir una palabra vomitaron. El Karling pudo jurar que Issei decia entre vomitos algo como "me vengaré, chispitas."

Pasados unos diez minutos y tras admirar el gran lugar en el que se quedarian, Rias le habia dicho que era de las propiedades más chicas pero esto era simplemente ridiculo, esto era una jodida mansión. Sergey no pudo evitar pensar:

'Como se esperaba de los Gremory.'

Cuando Asia fue a elegir su habitación Issei pensaba imitarla pero fue detenido por Sergey con una mano en su hombro mientras decia en un tono divertido:

"Oh, ¿a donde crees que vas, Issei?"

"...¿A elegir mi habitación para dormir?"

"¿Quien dijo que ibas a dormir?"

"...¿Qué? Oh, es una broma, ah, ya veo senpai, muy gracioso, si. Hahaha, muy buena, me tenias por un momento..."

Issei al ver como la cara de Sergey se volvia seria entro en pánico y murmuró desesperanzado:

"...¿No es una broma, no?"

"No."

"Salvenme, por favor. Satán, Dio... AGH, no, aunque duela, sino me salvan de este loco moriré ¡Dio... AGH! SALVAME DIOS POR FAVOR AHHHH."

Dos horas después.

"Por... Por favor, te lo ruego... Dejame desc..."

Issei no pudo completar su frase pues tuvo que esquivar un rayo amarillo que dejo un crater de dos metros en el lugar donde el habia estado parado, perdiendo finalmente su paciencia gritó:

"¡QUE RAYOS! ¿INTENTAS MATARME?"

"...¿Tal vez?"

"Te odio."

Decidiendo que ya habia sido suficiente por ahora Sergey llamo a Asia y le pidió que curase a Issei, una vez esto hecho le pidió a la chica que siguiera entrenando las barreras magicas que le habia enseñado dentro.

Estando solos devuelta Sergey miro el estado lamentable de Issei y comentó.

"¿Dos horas de calentar conmigo y ya no tienes camisa, te quebraste aproximadamente veintinueve huesos y desgarraste varios musculos? Issei, ¿alguna vez has tenido un combate serio?"

Dicho chico se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza, solo ahora habia entendido que tan débil era y estaba desesperandose. En estas dos horas Issei habia usado todo lo que pudo pensar y no pudo hacer que Sergey se moviera ni un solo paso. Ni siquiera se molesto en esquivar sus golpes. Su piel parecia tan dura como escamas, era ridiculo lo fuerte que era.

Cuando el Karling vio a Issei al borde de las lagrimas comentó sacandose su camisa lentamente para estar igual que Issei. Una vez hecho esto Issei pudo ver como lo que parecian tres cicatrices de garras estaban en donde deberia de estar su corazón:

"¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?"

"¿Talento? ¿Apariencia?"

"No. La diferencia es una sola. Nuestras vidas. Has estado viviendo una vida comoda todo este tiempo y no sabes como es el mundo, Issei. Puede parecer tonto decir esto después de casi matarte en estas horas pero estoy tratando protegerte y prepararte para el futuro. Eres el poseedor de la **Boosted Gear** y aun no puedes ni comunicarte con Ddraig, aunque Slifer piensa hacer algo sobre eso, tu cuerpo es débil. Lo estuve probando estas horas y considerando el tiempo que tenemos ideé una rutina. Debes saber, sin embargo, que no permitiré que Asia curé tus heridas musculares de aquí en adelante, de lo contrario el entrenamiento fisico no serviria. Ahora bien... ¿Crees poder recordar SIEMPRE esta sensación que sientes ahora?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a esta sensación que sientes ahora mismo y que te esta apretando el corazón. La impotencia de sentirte débil, saber que estas completamente a mi merced y que ese es el destino de quien no tiene fuerza, estar sumiso ante los mas poderosos, ¿crees poder recordarlo el resto de tu vida, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei cerró sus ojos con fuerza antes de responder y cuando los abrió Sergey pudo jurar que brillaron de verde un segundo, pero lo importante es que sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación. La respuesta de Issei solo confirmó esto:

"Si, lo recordaré."

"Bien... Pero solo para estar seguros..."

"¿Eh? ¿Que haces? ¡Esper...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Siete días después.

**[¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!, [¡BOOST!].**

"¡Necesitamos más Ddraig! ¡Esto no es suficiente!

**[Lo siento, compañero, pero nueve es tu limite aun con este cuerpo.]**

Issei frunció el ceño y se armó de coraje mirando al monstruo que lo esperaba frente a el, tragando saliva cargó toda su fuerza en el guante rojo de su brazo y cargó con gran velocidad hacia la bestia que lo miraba con su sonrisa salvaje. Llevando su brazo atrás con toda su fuerza lanzó un golpe hacia el rostro del chico pero este desapareció en el lugar que deberia de estar. Issei maldijo y pensó:

'¡Esa maldita velocidad! ¡No importa que tanto lo intente, no puedo golpearlo!'

Sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda y gruñó de dolor sabiendo que algo se habia roto. Rodó tres o cuatro metros sin control antes de arañar con sus dedos el suelo y detener sus movimientos, parandose de forma rápida y limpiando con su mano la sangre de su boca, iba a cargar devuelta tomando una posición clasica y prolija de boxeo cuando escuchó la voz que tanto dolor le habia causado estos días:

"Recuerda esto, Issei. No importa cuanto poder tengas, sino puedes tocarme no servirá de nada. Incluso tu **[Dragon Shot]** no es lo suficientemente rápido. Por eso es que quiero que utilices esa nueva habilidad tuya, **[Transfer]** en una parte especifica de tu cuerpo... En este caso, ¿en que lo usarias, Issei?"

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron de sorpresa al entender lo que el chico sugiria y pronto su guantelete rojo bramó:

**[Transfer]**

Sintió que su fuerza se le escapaba, pero eso le daba igual. Se sentía tan rápido al pasar la fuerza de Boost a sus piernas que estaba seguro de que incluso Kiba estaria envidioso. Y fue así que dio un paso adelante comenzando a correr hacia Sergey para por fin alcanzarlo y al levantar su puño... estrellarse de cabeza contra un árbol.

"Bueno... Ahora solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo... Hahahahahaha."

"Te maldigo, Sergey. Juro que te atraparé y te usaré de cargador portatil para mi celular, ¡lo juro!"

**Seis días después.**

"Bueno... Veo que aun no te deshaces de 'eso', Issei. Ya cerró completamente al parecer."

"No pienso quitarmelo, es mi recordatorio permanente de mi anterior debilidad, ¡y hoy probaré que ya no soy el mismo que hace catorce días!"

Sergey hubiese estado orgulloso de las palabras de su saco de box... Alumno. De no ser por una sencilla razón y es que el sabia la verdad, por lo que dijo con diversión apenas oculta en su tono de voz:

"Solo la conservaste porque Asia dijo que te hacia parecer mas masculino, ¿cierto?"

"¡Silencio, chispitas! ¡Y comete mi Boosted Gear!"

La mirada juguetona de Sergey paso a un rostro serio cuando ambos desaparecieron de sus antiguas posiciones a veinte metros de distancia de cada uno y reaparecieron cada uno con un puño conectado en el rostro del otro. Los dos salieron despedidos hacia atras, Issei dando cuatros pasos hacia atras hasta estabilizarse y Sergey también cuatro. Uno pensaría que estaban igualados pero solo mirar la mejilla de Issei seria suficiente para ver que no. Su mejilla estaba soltando chispas y parecia quemada por la electricidad. Su pelo antiguamente rebelde caia bastante largo cubriendo sus ojos y pareciendo más lacio que antes. Sergey por su parte se acarició la mejilla y se decidió a probar los reflejos de Issei. Junto sus dos palmas y de las mismas destelló electricidad cuando comenzó a separarlas hasta tomar la forma de una lanza de electricidad amarilla. Issei por su parte al instante que vio la lanza ya se habia lanzado a golpearlo con una velocidad digna de alguien que usase una pieza de "Knight" y lanzo un golpe al rostro con su guantelete. Sergey sin embargo esquivó lanzando su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atras. Llevo sus manos hacia atras ayudado por el hecho de que su cuerpo ya estaba flexionado hacia atras y puso ambas palmas de sus manos en el suelo, realizando una voltereta que le sirvió para tomar distancia de Issei, pero no sin antes usar la misma voltereta hacia atrás para que, cuando sus piernas se elevaron hacia arriba darle una patada en la mandibula haciendolo volar en el aire un par de metros por el ataque inesperado. Cuando Issei estuvo en el aire no se atrevió a esperar a tocar el suelo, sabia que aunque fueran solo dos segundos hasta llegar el Karling lo llenaria de agujeros en ese poco tiempo. Por esto desplego sus alas caracteristicas de diablo y descendió rápidamente, justo a tiempo para esquivar la lanza de electricidad inicialmente creada por Sergey. Esta lanza apenas le rozó un brazo pero sintió como lo quemaba y enviaba corriente por su brazo izquierdo, entumeciendolo considerablemente. No obstante, aprovechando la velocidad otorgada por sus alas y el **[Transfer]** dirigido a sus propias piernas se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Sergey y lanzo un puñetazo que conecto contra el rostro de 'chispitas', pero antes de que pudiera festejar Sergey se aferro a esa mano con su propio brazo sin dejar a Issei alejarse y lanzó una fuerte patada izquierda al centro del estomago de Issei sin dejarlo alejarse. Tras esto se separaron pues Issei salio volando unos metros y Sergey se estaba tocando la mandibula y su boca de la cual ahora goteaba sangre donde Issei lo habia golpeado y diciendo:

"Ese fue un excelente golpe, Issei, de no ser por mi Sacred Gear y la resistencia extra me habrias roto la mandibula... Puedes darme una buena pelea sino uso Balance Breaker en esta forma, y tus golpes aún sin usar **[Boost]** son tan fuertes como las de una "**Rook**" (torre) promedio, no tan fuerte como Koneko pero te estas acercando... Tu velocidad basica esta bastante bien, y luego de usar **[Transfer]** diria que incluso Kiba tendría problemas para seguirte. Sumado a todo esto tu resistencia al dolor es... Bueno, como se esperaria de alguien después de ser entrenado por mi. Estoy seguro de que con esa patada te cause al menos algún tipo de hemorragia interna y no te estas quejando para nada..."

"Estas alagandome mucho ultimamente, chispitas ¿te gusto o algo? Lo siento pero no bateo para ese lado..."

Sergey lejos de enojarse, se rio fuertemente ante el comentario del chico y comentó con diversión apenas oculta, sabiendo justo que tenia que decir para que Issei se enfadase y liberase su verdadero potencial para lograr entretenerlo.

"¿Ah, si? Pues para mostrarte que no bateo para ese lado yo tampoco, ¿sabes que haré?"

Las palabras que Sergey dijo ese día causaron que en el bosque en el que ambos entrenaban, se desatase el caos.

Todo esto sin perder de vista una presencia que los habia estado observando hace al menos una semana.

**Un día después.**

El Karling observó con una sonrisa todos los crateres y arboles quemados que el antes pacifico bosque tenia, especialmente un gran crater resultado del **[Dragon Shot]** de Issei y pensó:

'Ese chico realmente tiene potencial, ¿cierto, Slifer?'

**[En efecto, compañero. Por cierto, ¿que piensas hacer con el mirón? ¿Vas a confrontarlo? Como ya te dije, es más fuerte que tu, así que procede con cautela].**

"Huh... Ya que Issei y Asia se fueron ayer para llegar a tiempo tengo tiempo libre así que... Tú, el que nos estuvo observando toda esta semana, sal."

Se escucharo risas a través del bosque. Sergey se torno serio y volvió a gritar:

"¡Sal o te haré salir yo mismo!"

"Eso no será necesario, chico."

Sergey no sabia cuando pero quien lo estaba observando en algun momento se habia puesto detrás de el, de tal manera que se encontraba tocandole el hombro con su mano.

Reaccionando por instinto Sergey liberó sus alas de dragón y las agitó intentando alejar al hombre. Logró el objetivo, pues el hombre lo esquivo con facilidad saltando hacia atras y dijo agitando sus manos como intentando apaciguarlo:

"Calma, calma, no estoy aquí buscando pelea. Solo estaba curioso."

"¿Curioso?"

"Por supuesto, no es todos los días que uno puede ver a dos usuarios de Longinus entrenando. Mucho menos a una de las tres del grupo de Dioses Egipcios. ¿**D****ivine Lightning **sino me equivoco, cierto?"

Sergey penetró al hombre con la mirada y exigió en un tono de voz similar al que Slifer solia usar cuando era serio:

"¡Identificate! ¿Quien eres? ¿Y como sabes eso?"

"Relajate, chico. Soy Azazel, el li..."

"¿Que hace el lider de los angeles caidos aquí? ¿Es por freir a tu subordinada Kalanarner?... No... Kalavarner... Bueno, algo así..."

El hombre parecia divertido por el hecho de que el chico podia decir tan libremente frente al lider de los Angeles Caidos y del Grigori que habia freido a uno de los suyos y además que ni recordaba su nombre, pero se decidió a aclarar las confusiones:

"No, al contrario, debería de agradecerte. Ellos estaban actuando por su cuenta contra mis ordenes. Debian de vigilar, no tomar el camino fácil y matarlo... Aunque es una pena, Kalawarner tenia un cuerpo particularmente bueno... ¡Pero eso no es lo importante!, el asunto es que, verás, tengo curiosidad por las Sacred Gear y me gustaria inv..."

"No."

"¿No...?"

"Si piensas que soy tan tonto como para dejarte investigar a un posible futuro enemigo mi Sacred Gear sin ningun beneficio aparent..."

**[Espera. Esto puede sernos util... ¿Que tal si le propones experimentarlos de primera mano? Como ya sabes, en este entrenamiento desbloqueaste la función de poder absorber habilidades unicas de forma permanente, el problema es que es muy poco probable y para tener una buena chance se requeriria de que...]**

'De que el objetivo estuviera dispuesto a ser golpeado, ¿no? Me gusta como piensas, Slifer. No cabe duda que somos tal para cual.'

"¿Pasa algo, chico?"

Azazel hizo esta pregunta al ver que el pelinegro se habia quedado completamente en silencio. El lider de la facción de los angeles caidos podia imaginarse que estaba comunicandose con su espiritu de su Sacred Gear, pero de porque no tenia ni idea.

"Azazel, ¿cierto? Te dejaré saber todo lo que quieras sobre mi Sacred Gear con una sola condición."

"Dila entonces."

"Dejate golpear con los rayos de mi Balance Breaker."

"¿Qué?"

"No te preocupes. No dolerá ni tendrá efectos negativos en tu cuerpo... Creo. Te lo explicaré, mi Sacred Gear es similar a Divine Dividing... Pero a la vez diferente. Lo importante es que ambos seremos beneficiados. ¿Confio en que aceptas el trato?"

Azazel parecia dudoso de permitirle golpearlo pero al escanearlo con la mirada y no sentir malas intenciones asintió.

**Con Issei, (punto de vista de Issei).**

Asia e Issei se encontraban caminando por las calles de Kuoh que para fortuna del pelimarrón se encontraban casi deshabitadas. ¿Por qué para su fortuna? Pues porque iba sin camisa y con un pantalón sumamente rotos. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas y su ojo izquierdo también. Las vendas no eran para cubrir heridas, pues Asia podria curarlas al instante, eran para cubrir sus cicatrices que habia permitido que se quedaran en su cuerpo, para recordarle de lo que Sergey habia dicho, para jamás olvidar lo que era sentirse débil. Bueno... Eso y que Asia le dijo que la cicatriz en su ojo se le veia bien.

Uno si conociese a Issei podria observar los cambios a simple vista, primero, su mirada en su unico ojo visible si bien aun conservaba cierta ingenuidad parecía mas seria, conciente de los peligros que existian en el mundo. Sus brazos, hombros, pectorales y abdominales estaban mas marcados, aun parecian delgados pero uno podria notar a simple vista que este era el cuerpo de un adolescente que se ejercitaba. Su pelo antes salvaje ahora caia sin cuidado casi cubriendo sus ojos y pareciendo una combinación entre lacio y ondulado.

Una voz grave y juguetona interrumpió el silencio, haciendo a ambos prestar atención.

**[No puedo esperar para ver la reacción de tus compañeros.]**

"¿Eh? ¿Los conoces Ddraig? Creí que estabas dormido en ese entonces."

**[No estaba dormido, era incapaz de comunicarme debido a que eras débil, pero aún así sabia lo que pasaba.]**

Al ver la cara deprimida de su compañero Ddraig volvió a hablar:

**[No hay porque estar deprimido. Gracias al 'entrenamiento' de ese loco amigo tuyo ahora diria que estas... Tal vez ligeramente por debajo de Himejima. Todo esto teniendo en cuenta que no te vuelvas loco por los... Comentarios de Sergey.]**

"¿¡Como no me volvería loco por algo así!? ¡Es un insulto a nuestra amistad! ¡Ese chispitas me las pagará!"

"¿Eh? ¿De que estan hablando Ddraig y tú, Issei san?"

"De nada. Nada en absoluto, ¿no es cierto, Ddraig?"

**[...Yup, de nada.]**

"Oh... De acuerdo."

**[Estamos por llegar a su instituto. Recomendaria entrar sigilosamente por tú... Estado actual.]**

"De hecho, tienes razón. No me gustaria añadir a mi reputación de pervertido el exhibicionismo también."

Ambos se escabulleron agilmente y no tan agilmente en el caso de Asia entre arboles y arbustos hasta lograr llegar al edificio del club y caminando lentamente abrió la puerta con Asia detrás de él, sintió una figura estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre el hasta que esa misma figura se detuvo en seco, pareciendo sorprendida y decepcionada.

"Oh, eres tú Issei san"

"Auch. ¿¡Que rayos se supone que significa eso, Akeno!?"

"Ara ara... ¿Catorce días con mi Sergey kun y ya comienzas a revelarte? Ufufu, tal vez necesites entrenamiento... De otro tipo."

"Eh... No, no, no. Eso no será necesario Akeno senpai."

Decidiendose a entrar pasando por al lado de Akeno se encontro con todos los miembros de su club que lo miraban claramente sorprendidos y en aprobación. El primero en hablar fue Kiba, examinandolo con la mirada y diciendo algo dudoso:

"¿Por qué las vendas? Estoy seguro de que Asia podria curar esas heridas."

A esto Asia fue quien respondió mientras ella se acomodaba en un sillón:

"Eh... Kiba san, esas no son heridas."

"¿Entonces que son?"

Quien pregunto esto fue Koneko, quien estaba entre su tono estoico y levemente impresionado. Issei pensaba responder hasta que Akeno hablo por el, pareciendo entender:

"¿Son cicatrices, no?"

"Oh, Akeno senpai, ¿como lo supiste?"

"Ufufu... Sergey tiene algo... Parecido."

"Ah, así que el hablaba desde la experiencia propia cuando dijo eso..."

Rias interrumpió este intercambio pareciendo algo impaciente por saber el resultado de el esfuerzo de Sergey e y preguntó:

"¿Como fue el entrenamiento?"

"Ah, buchou. Fue... Uh... Bueno... Una tortura... Pero definitivamente me hizo más fuerte, no dormir por dos semanas tiene sus ventajas supongo."

"¿Eh?"

"Lo que me recuerda, tengo... Mucho, mucho sueño, así que... ¿Asia?"

Asia solo le dedico una sonrisa timida y palmeo sus piernas, indicando que podia sentarse. Issei no dudo y se acostó en el sillón libre, descansando su cabeza en Asia ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Antes de dormirse sin embargo dijo una cosa más:

"Ah, Sergey dijo que se encargaria de una molestia antes de venir. Ddraig dijo que habia alguien poderoso observandonos así que supongo que esa persona a estas alturas debe de estar freida..."

"¡Espera Issei, si es alguien poderoso entonces podría estar en peligro!"

"No te preocupes, Buchou. Después de estar estas dos semanas con el puedo decir algo con seguridad y es que soy quien mejor entiende la fuerza de Sergey senpai. El es... Un monstruo. Da igual quien este frente a el. El punto no es si lo vencera, el punto es cuando lo hará. ¿No es cierto, Ddraig?"

El poderoso dragón hablo en voz alta para que todos lo escuchasen y declaró perezosamente:

**{Relajense. Si bien esa persona era considerablemente fuerte, Sergey es el poseedor de Slifer. Incluso dentro de los dragones el entraría perfectamente en la categoría junto a Ophis y Great Red... Algo por debajo en poder destructivo pero cierta... Habilidad de el, es cuanto menos, igualmente peligrosa que estos ultimos..}**

Todos parecieron tranquilizarse con esto e Issei cerró los ojos, durmiendose a los pocos segundos. Asia viendo esto sonrió y sacó suavemente la venda del ojo izquierdo de Issei, apartando su largo pelo del mismo para revelar una gran cicatriz que iba en diagonal desde debajo de su ojo hasta el medio de su frente. La cicatriz consistia en tres profundas garras clavadas en su carne. Todos abrieron su boca sorprendidos por esto pues no había manera de que Issei pudiera haber conservado su ojo después de eso pero Asia explicó intentando calmarlos mientras con sus dedos acariciaba con cuidado la cicatriz, ganandose un gruñido de aprobación del durmiente Issei:

"No se preocupen. Su ojo esta bien. Me pidió que curase unicamente el ojo, pero no la cicatriz."

Koneko pareciendo interesada se acercó y tocó la cicatriz también antes de preguntar con el ceño fruncido:

"¿Qué hizo esto?"

Asia pareció dudosa en responder y dijo:

"No lo vi en persona pero según lo que me explico Issei fue Sergey san en su Balance Breaker. Aunque estaba a poco más de dos kilometros pude sentir su poder... Ah, ¡eso me recuerda! Buchou, Sergey san preguntó si 'eso' ya estaba listo... Aunque no me explicó que era."

Asia hizo un puchero ante esta ultima parte inflando sus mejillas y volvió a concentrarse en el durmiente Issei.

Rias por su parte gano una sonrisa en su rostro ante esto ultimo y asintió, claramente contenta, pues estaba balanceando su cabeza de lado a lado mientras decia:

"Si, ya esta hecho. Ajuka sama dijo que debería de funcionar."

"¿Beelzebub? ¿Que quiere alguien como el con Sergey kun?"

"No te preocupes, Akeno. No es nada malo."

Rias bajo su mirada sumiendose en sus pensamientos y con sus mejillas tornandose de un tinte rojo suave pensó:

'Si... El esta haciendo algo tan importante por mi. Me aseguraré de recompensarlo adecuadamente cuando vuelva...'

Su rostro perdió su tinte y paso a un ceño fruncido en un instante continuando sus pensamientos:

'Pero... Riser vendrá muy pronto, una hora como máximo... Me hubiera gustado tener a mi Ser... ¿Eh? ¿De donde vino eso? Aaaaaaaagh, despierta Rias, no es momento para eso... O... Tal vez sea justo lo que necesito para escaparme del casamiento... Si yo hiciera eso con Ser entonces...'

Rias ganó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de comenzar a balancear su cabeza de lado a lado otra vez, todo esto sin ser perdido por Akeno quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido claramente consciente de cierta parte de los pensamientos de la pelirroja antes de pensar para si:

'Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh, Rias? No me culpes por ponerme territorial entonces, ufufu.'

**Fin del quinto capítulo. **

**Notas de Zaskete**: Perdonen la demora, no tenia wifi.

Sexto capitulo comenzará y terminará la pelea vs Riser. No habrá boda. Seria estúpido pensar que Sergey e Issei después de todo su entrenamiento no podrian vencerlo, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que puede que Sergey reciba algo de las habilidades de Azazel, ¿y que mejor que absorber algo del más fuerte de los angeles caidos?


	6. Los dos dragones carmesí

Estos dos capitulos largos son compensación por la demora.

Lean hasta el final, les hago preguntas sobre el harem de Issei y la posible espada divina de Sergey.

¡Gracias por tu review, fav y follows sil-celestion-boos celestial!

**Quiero aclarar** que si uso para Ddraig y Slifer cambiando entre ellos, eso significa que quien tenga los **[ejemplo]** en **negrita**, es porque se estan relatando los eventos desde el poseedor de ellos. Es decir, que si estamos viendo la historia transcurrir desde la perspectiva de Sergey, entonces **Slifer** estara en negrita. Si es la de Issei, entonces **Ddraig**. Y si es tercera persona alternando entre personajes entonces **Slifer** tiene prioridad.

Si estan hablando fuera de su mente entonces {ejemplo} si lo hacen solo para sus usuarios [ejemplo].

**Capitulo seis.**

Issei abrió sus ojos de golpe, poniendosé alerta al instante. Esto a su vez preocupando a sus compañeros de club quienes lo miraron extrañados. Pero antes de que pudiera explicar cualquier cosa un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo con el simbolo de los Gremory, haciendo que todos prestasen atención, particularmente Issei y Rias, el primero de estos inmediatamente se comunicó con su dragón mentalmente:

'¿Sientes intenciones hostiles?'

**[Relajate, compañero. ¿Ves ese simbolo? Es el de los Gremory. Sea quien sea que esta ahí no viene buscando problemas. Cielos, Sergey realmente te dejo alerta al peligro, ¿no?]**

'Para sobrevivir dos semanas sin dormir con el atacandome constantemente era tal y como el dijo, adaptarse o morir. Podría jurar que en ciertos momentos el realmente pensaba matarme, maldito loco.'

En ese instante una mujer apareció del circulo. Estaba vestida de maid y tenia cabello plateado. Llevaba una expresión estoica en su rostro y cada curva de su cuerpo era perfecta. La palabra para describir a esta mujer era ciertamente "belleza". Si este fuera el Issei de hace quince días, estaria babeando ahora. Pero Sergey le habia hecho aprender a las malas a nunca bajar la atención frente a alguien peligroso y no tener pensamientos pervertidos en batalla. El Karling habia logrado esto tras gritarle cada vez que estaban en batalla para desconcentrarlo cosas como:

"¡Asia desnuda! ¡Koneko con un disfraz de gatita! ¡El club de kendo en un día de playa"

Y tras perder la concentración Issei recibiria una paliza una y otra vez. Pese a que aun era pervertido, sabia cuando serlo y cuando no. Ddraig ni siquiera tuvo que advertirle, Issei entendió muy bien el poder de esta mujer. Tal vez incluso con Sergey aquí si la atacasen todos juntos aun perderian.

La mujer se inclinó levemente mostrando sus respetos y hablo a Rias con un tono igualmente respetuoso y formal:

"Rias sama, su prometido esta en camino."

Asia parecia sorprendida pero Issei solo frunció el ceño, Sergey le habia explicado todo sobre esto y para que se entrenaban así que ya estaba al tanto de la situación. Por su mente ahora solo pasaba algo, mientras le apostaba a su dragón:

'Apuesto a que chispitas llegará tarde.'

**[Apuesto a que hará una entrada dramatica.]**

Issei se rio entre dientes y volvió a concentrarse cuando un nuevo circulo mágico apareció con un simbolo diferente esta vez. Issei sintió que quien estaba ahí era poderoso, más que el, y si sus estimaciones eran correctas Sergey estaba por encima de el en lo que respecta a poder mágico.

Del simbolo mágico pronto salió un joven recostado en un sillón, era un hombre joven, tal vez en sus veintes, usando ropas reveladoras (aunque Issei no era quien para juzgar pues aun estaba medio desnudo) y con una mirada arrogante que se podria ver de dos kilometros de distancia probablemente. Su rostro era bien parecido y su pelo rubio y ojos azules solo resaltaban este hecho.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Rias, Issei supuso que para abrazarla

por la cintura o tomarla por la barbilla y una sola mirada al rostro de su rey le hizo entender que la sola idea le disgustaba. El pensaba intervenir cuando el hombre se acercaba mientras hablaba pero se detuvo cuando sintió un poder que probablemente solo el podia sentir en estos momentos por su familiaridad con esta persona:

"Oh, mi bella Rias, estoy ansioso por nuestra bod..."

Y fue ahí, dos segundos mas tarde que Issei y uno más tarde que Grayfia que todos lo sintieron, mientras Ddraig decia en la mente de Issei triunfante:

**[Te lo dije, entrada dramatica.]**

Y así fue, pues todos comenzaron a sentir un poder mágico del que incluso Issei y Grayfia parecian sorprendidos, el primero de estos porque sentia que se habia vuelto considerablemente más fuerte y la ultima por la velocidad ridicula a la que se acercaba además de que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

**Cinco minutos antes, con Sergey. **

"Bueno, un placer hacer... Negocios contigo, Azazel. Me gustaria quedarme hablando un rato más pero estoy retrasado y necesito llegar a Kuoh así que... Adiós."

Azazel solo lo miró agotado sin molestarse en cuestionarlo pues sentia sus poderes considerablemente drenados y simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de decir:

"Te veré más adelante entonces. Por favor, considera mi oferta."

Sergey no se molestó en responder mientras cuestionó en su mente a Slifer:

'Slifer, hasta ahora he estado usando **[Overcharge**] con propositos meramente ofensivos pero después de ver el **[Transfer]** de Issei estuve pensando si podiamos hacer algo... Similar.'

Slifer pareció entender a lo que se referia mientras contestó pareciendo interesado en la idea:

**[Puede ser posible, si. Aunque deberias de cambiar las propiedades de la magia y redirigirla a tu cuerpo. Pero podría funcionar, si... Aunque debo advertirte. Todo ese poder que absorbiste momentaneamente de Azazel es sencillamente demasiado para manejar, así que yo me desharé de la energia extra.]**

'Perfecto... Bien entonces... Comencemos.'

Sergey miró a las nubes que ya se habian vuelto negras y de sus alas en su estado regular de su Sacred Gear exclamó una voz:

**[Overcharge.]**

Un rayo amarillo cayó de los cielos y se estrelló contra Sergey, incrementando su poder mágico y fisico momentaneamente cinco... Diez, no, veinte veces. Tal vez más.

Todo el terreno alrededor de el se despedazo en un radio de cincuenta metros por la caida del rayo y Azazel a la distancia solo pudo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa mientras pensaba:

'¡Esto no es simplemente mi poder mágico! ¡Es esencialmente distinto a Divine Dividing! Mantiene las propiedades de mi poder. Espera... Eso significa que... No, es imposible. La sola idea es ridicula pero debo pregunt...'

Antes de que Azazel pudiese terminar de pensar, Sergey ya habia desaparecido. El propio Sergey estaba en tan solo un par de segundos a kilometros de distancia, mientras Slifer redirigia el poder mágico sobrante para evitar que se lastimase el cuerpo de Sergey por las altas velocidades, el Karling por su parte se reia de forma casi demencial embriagado por la sensación de poder mientras exclamaba riendosé.

"HAHAHAHA, ¡todo este poder! Algun día sere así de fuerte... ¡Esta velocidad es por lo menos Mach 3! (tres veces la velocidad del sonido), es simplemente ridiculo. ¡Llegaré a Kuoh en segundos!"

**[Concentrate, Sergey. Siento dos presencias nuevas en el club. Parece que llegamos algo tarde. Una es fuerte, un poco por debajo del nivel de Azazel tal vez. El otro es ligeramente inferior a ti antes de asimilar ciertos poderes de Azazel, ha de ser el prometido de Rias.]**

Sergey ante esto simplemente gruño antes de ajustar su vuelo como pudo directamente a donde se suponia que estaria la ventana del club y dijo en voz baja:

"Siento que soy superior a él pero... Rias dijo que era del clan Phenix... Eso podria haber resultado problematico."

**[No hay tiempo de discutir, estamos ahí.]**

Justo antes de llegar Sergey desactivó su Balance Breaker y se estrelló de frente contra la ventana del club, a la velocidad que iba ni Kiba, ni Rias, ni Akeno, ni Koneko, ni el propio Riser pudieron ver nada más que una mancha extremadamente rápida caer entre Rias y Riser. Issei pudo distinguir levemente su figura solo por haber estado acostumbrado a la velocidad de su compañero.

Grayfia por su parte estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que, ahora, a esta distancia, habia reconocido esta energia. El poder mágico que tan familiar le resultaba era claramente el de Azazel, ¿pero como? Este muchacho claramente no era mayor de 18 años y a pesar de la extraña aura divina carmesi que parecia estar emitiendo seguia siendo un simple humano. ¿Como podia tener la energia de Azazel? ¿Su hijo tal vez? No, la sola idea era ridicula, ella podria sentir su decendencia de angel caido en ese caso.

Entonces... ¿Como? Ella no lo entendia y su rostro usualmente estoico esta vez mostraba lo perdida que estaba ante este desarrollo de eventos. Riser por su parte parecia directamente irritado por el hecho de que este humano habia desviado la atención hacia el. Ni siquiera considerando que esta persona podria ser más duerte que el. Siendo el mismo, Riser no dudo y tocó con fuerza el hombro del chico pues el aura antes opresora parecia estar disminuyendo dramaticamente, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo. Pero justo cuando la palma de su mano tocó el hombro del chico chispas de electricidad azul y amarilla brotaron y le hicieron retirar su mano al sentir el entumecimiento en sus dedos. Riser estaba desconcertado, ¿por qué habia dolido? ¿por qué la mancha negra debido a las quemaduras por la electricidad en su mano parecían curar tan lentamente pese a su regeneración?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

El chico que habia atraido la atención por su parte no tuvo tiempo de hablar pues sintió como Akeno se le acababa de arrojar, lo sorprendente de todo es que parecia ser inmune a la electricidad que le rodeaba. Si bien Sergey logro mantenerse de pie Akeno no dudo y habia enroscado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Todo esto sumado a que su falda era... Extremadamente corta, dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sergey por otro lado estaba genuinamente sorprendido y no tardó en preguntarle a Slifer mentalmente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la Himejima:

'¿...Es inmune a mi electricidad?'

Slifer por su tono de voz parecia igualmente sorprendido mientras contestaba tratando de razonar:

**[Uh... ¿Tal vez?]**

'¿¡Como que tal vez!? ¿Eres el Dios Dragón de los Cielos y de la electricidad y una chica de instituto es inmune a ti?'

**[¡Silencio! ¡Esto es claramente debido a ti, no a mi! Tch... Como lo veo hay dos opciones... O quizás un poco de las dos. Lo explicaré luego... Tienes otros problemas más serios entre manos.]**

'¿Eh?'

El Karling sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda y volteó hacia donde ahora Rias lo estaba mirando con una de las caras más aterradoras que habia visto en su vida. El en respuesta solo pudo enviar la mirada más suplicante que su orgullo le hubiera permitido esperando calmarla mientras escuchaba la risa burlona de Slifer de fondo antes de separarse de Akeno al notar que Rias parecia calmarse, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la Himejima quien si bien parecia disconforme con tener que alejarse de Sergey, el pequeño contacto pareció suficiente, bueno, eso y que el pelinegro le susurró:

"Más tarde lo compensaré."

El resto de los presentes parecian haber logrado calmarse. Riser habia recuperado su actitud arrogante y pretendia acercarse a Rias pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando Sergey dedicandole una mirada inocente se paro casualmente junto a Rias, algo por lo que la pelirroja parecia sumamente agradecida. El Phenix gruñó molesto y pensó en formas de recuperar su superioridad, rindiendose a la idea de meterse con el pelinegro, sus instintos le decian que si bien no seria una batalla imposible de ganar, definitivamente seria una dificil. Riser por fin pensó en algo y chasqueando los dedos un circulo magico con la cresta del clan Phenix apareció de él. Lo que salió de dicho circulo fue literalmente un harem repleto de mujeres sentadas alrededor de un sillón. Desde del tipo rudo, al elegante, a gemelas, ¡y a gemelas gatos! Si bien Issei parecia entusiasmado ante la vista de un harem real, sus instintos recién pulidos por el entrenamiento actuaron y escaneó con la mirada a todo el grupo, una vez que tuvo una leve idea de sus poderes pareció sorprendido. Si, sorprendido por lo debiles que eran. Solo entonces Issei entendió por fin que tan fuerte se habia vuelto. Los peones eran todos basura. Incluso si promovieran a reina, no serian problema. De los alfiles solo la chica rubia logró sorprenderlo. Estaba ligeramente por debajo de Riser y su reina pero aún así parecía prometedora. Las torres eran... Bueno, la mejor palabra que se le ocurrió a Issei fue 'meh' para describirlas. Ni fuertes ni débiles, unos cuantos [Boost] y barreria el piso con ellas. La reina era más fuerte que Issei, ligeramente, si, pero aun así mas fuerte. Fue entonces que el pelimarrón de repente pensó:

'Es increible como he cambiado en dos semanas. Cada una de estas chicas hubieran barrido el piso conmigo hace unas semanas y ahora a mis ojos la mayoría parecen... Debiluchas. Realmente tengo que agradecerle a Sergey.'

Riser por su parte hacia tiempo que habia comenzado su discurso alardeando sobre sus sirvientes e Issei alcanzó a escuchar cierta parte que le molestó:

"¡Yo tengo mi grupo completo, Rias! Aún si fuerzas un Rating Game yo ya tengo experiencia en ellos y sigo invicto. ¿Y tú, que tienes? Una rubia que probablemente no ha lanzado un golpe en su vida, un principe encantador y una enana, oh... ¡Ni me hagas mencionar a tu reina que parece perdidamente enamorada por un humano! Y, bueno... Ese debilucho salvaje."

Esta ultima parte habia sido hablando claramente de Issei por su falta de ropas lo que causó que este le contestará claramente molestó:

"¡Silencio, playboy! ¡Tienes unos nervios para tener el valor de hablar de ropas con esas vestimentas! ¿Estas seguro que no te has confundido de lugar? El prostibulo esta en la zona roja, asumiendo que quieras venderte... Oh, asumiendo que quieran comprarte, quise decir."

Esto se gano un par de risas, especificamente de Sergey y Kiba, este ultimo parecia haberse dado cuenta de su error y trato de disimular su risa pero Sergey por su parte se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, claramente molestando aún más al Phenix.

"¿A quien llamas playboy, campesino?"

"¿Campesino? ¡No quiero escuchar eso de un noble que nació con una cuchara de plata metida en la boca! ¡Aunque viendo tu actitud no me sorprendería que la tuvieras metida por donde no da la luz!"

Eso lo hizo, entré las carcajadas aun mas fuertes y sin disimular de Kiba y Sergey, sumado a su propia prometida cubriendo su mano en su boca claramente tratando de evitar reirse, sumado a las miradas divertidas de incluso Grayfia el Phenix explotó. Riser encendió su puño en llamas e Issei invocó su Boosted Gear también listo para golpear. Grayfia parecia lista para interrumpirlos pero una voz los detuvo en seco:

"¿Que tal si vemos si Issei es basura o no? ¿Peón contra peónes? ¿Suena bien?"

Esta voz era de nada más y nada menos que Sergey, quien tenia una mano sujetando la Boosted Gear de Issei y la otra tocando sin parecer dañada el puño en llamas de Riser. Si uno observaba podria notar que la mano que sostenia el puño estaba cubierta de escamas rojas, evitando así freirse. Nadie excepto Grayfia quien parecia sorprendida sabia cuando se habia movido, ni Issei. El Karling habia usado la energia restante de Azazel que todavia no habia usado para hacer esto.

Riser tras esta interrupción pareció recuperar la compostura y alejando violentamente su puño sacudió el agarre de Sergey. Volteandose hacia sus sirvientes quienes parecian molestas por la escena señaló a una chica con un bastón y la hizo avanzar mientras decía aparentando estar confiado:

"¡Mira será suficiente para tratar contigo!"

Ante esto Issei parecia genuinamente sorprendido. Riser tomando esto como desconfianza sonrió y comentó:

"¿Que pasa, campesino? ¿Arrepintiendote?"

"¿De que rayos estas hablando, playboy? Estoy sorprendido de que vayas a mandar solo a una. Creí que vendrían todas."

Mira y el resto de peones parecieron ofendidos ante esto y la primera dijo mientras cargaba con su bastón hacia el chico de forma descuidada:

"¡Veamos si puedes mantener esa confianza por muc...!"

Su discurso fue cortado en seco cuando vio a Issei desaparecer de su mirada, sorprendiendo sobre todo a quienes tenian dentro una pieza de Knight pues su velocidad era ligeramente inferior a uno promedio. La pobre Mira por su parte no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió un golpe devastadoramente fuerte en su abdomen y solo alcanzó a ver a el pelimarrón agachado de cunclillas con un puño enterrado en su estomago mientras comentaba con absoluta sinceridad:

"Estas llena de aperturas. Bye, bye."

Y así, Mira salio volando hacia atrás agarrando su estomago hasta ser atrapada por una chica con una mascara, claramente una de las torres de Riser. Mira por su parte cayó de rodillas frotandose la zona golpeada sin poder creer aun lo que habia pasado.

La sonrisa de Riser hace tiempo que habia desaparecido y estaba a punto de hablar hasta que Grayfia habló:

"Suficiente. No toleraré más violencia. Esto es una reunión pacifica. Es hora de ir al punto de esta reunión. Rias sama, ¿insistes en negarte al matrimonio?"

La Gremory por su parte no dudo un segundo y asintió, disgustando claramente a Riser. Grayfia viendo esto anunció:

"Entonces tendremos que recurrir a un Rating Game, su fecha seria mañan..."

Grayfia fue interrumpida por Riser quien se negaba a seguir perdiendo cara y exclamó perdido en su arrogancia:

"¿Mañana? ¿Con ese grupito de sirvientes? ¡Serian cerdos para el matadero! ¡Les daré diez días! Así tendran al menos alguna esperanza."

Ante esto la estoica reina del mismisimo actual Lucifer solo comentó:

"¿Es así? En diez días entonces. Me retiraré para hacer los arreglos."

Rias parecia querer quejarse por ser subestimada pero Sergey le envió una mirada seria, haciendola detenerse. Ella no parecía contenta por esto pero exigiria explicaciones luego. Riser por su parte se retiró, no sin antes realizar una escenita con su reina, algo que disgusto a Sergey desde lo profundo de su alma. No era por algo tan simple como "estar prometido y tener un harem", no, nada de eso. Eso no podría importarle menos, pero una simple imagen mental imaginando a Rias en esa posición lo hizo tener ganas de despellejar vivo al Phenix, incluso el no sabia de donde venian estos sentimientos pero estaba seguro de algo. Rias Gremory elegiría con quien estar, de eso el se aseguraría, sin importar las consecuencias.

En ese instante Rias interrumpió los pensamientos de Sergey mirandolo de brazos cruzados claramente queriendo explicaciones. El Karling por su parte solo le dedico una media sonrisa. Esta sonrisa por pequeña que fuese pareció liberar todo el estrés de encima de Rias antes de escuchar lo que el pelinegro tenia que decir:

"Rias, no subestimes a Riser. Aún no sabemos si la pieza funcionara. Si no funciona necesitaras esos diez días. No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio."

**{Eso es algo bastante hipócrita de decir teniendo en cuenta que hace unos segundos estabas hirviendo de ira pensando en Riser tocando a Rias.}**

Algo increible paso en ese instante. Sergey, el serio, sádico y directo Karling acababa de teñirse de carmesí antes de gritar a su dragón ya que este habia hablado fisicamente, permitiendo que todos lo escucharan.

"¡S-silencio Slifer! ¡N-no se de que rayos estas hablando!"

**{Oh, ¿en serio? Tus pensamientos fueron de lo más graciosos. '¿¡Quien se cree que es ese pajaro gigante para hacer una escena así!? ¡Lo freiré por siquiera soñar en ponerle un dedo encima a R...}**

"AHHH, ¡te freiré estúpida lagartija carmesí! ¡Lo juro! ¡Ni una palabra más!"

**{HAHAHAHAHAHA.}**

Las reacciones a estos fueron variadas. Koneko permitió que la mas pequeñas de las sonrisas apareciera en su rostro, Kiba e Issei no se contuvieron, se estaban riendo a carcajadas agarrandose sus costados claramente sufriendo por falta de aire, jamas se podrian haber imaginado al poderoso y orgulloso Sergey parecer un tomate parlanchín. Ddraig por su parte estaba pensando interiormente:

[Tiene un par de pelotas para llamar lagartija carmesí a uno de los dragones más fuertes existentes.]

'¿Los dragones no tienen siete bolas, Ddraig?'

[Tu lo has pedido, Issei, no más Dragon Ball por el resto del año.]

'¡NOOOOOOOOO!'

Esta conversación permaneceria en secreto para el resto de los presentes, e Issei habia parado de reirse para pasar a estar a estar al borde de las lagrimas.

Las reacciones mas interesantes sin embargo fueron las de Rias y Akeno.

Akeno quien normalmente estaria encantada por ver este lado de Sergey parecia visiblemente celosa. Oh, ella se encargaria de pagar todo esto con intereses. En estos diez días que tenian Sergey seria todo para ella. Rias por su parte parecia tan roja como su pelo, no, tal vez más. Rayos, quizás incluso habia inventado un nuevo tono de rojo. Pero más que nada, ella parecia genuinamente feliz y en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento:

'Si... Si es el, no me importaría.'

**Fin del sexto capítulo.****POR FAVOR LEER LAS NOTAS, IMPORTANTE PARA ENTENDER LA EVOLUCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES Y PLANES FUTUROS.****Notas de Zaskete:**

Si, capitulo largo.

¡Perdonen la demora! Como ya dije antes no tenia wifi.

Con respecto a **Rias y Sergey**, quise desarrollar un poco más su relación y mostrar que Sergey si tiene personalidad y no es simplemente una piedra. Es posible hacerlo sentirse timido.

Si parece que deje a **Akeno** de lado no se preocupen, la mayor parte del entrenamiento será simplemente situaciones entre **Akeno y Sergey.**

Las parejas de Sergey ya estan decididas:

**Sergey x Akeno x Rias.** Ni una más, ni una menos.

**El harem de Issei será por ahora:**

**Issei x Irina x Asia x Koneko** y puede que Xenovia.

Respecto a los **CAMBIOS en Issei.**

Decidí gastar la mayor parte del capitulo en mostrar la evolución de Issei en estas dos semanas. Lo hice similar a Sergey en ciertos aspectos pero muy diferente de otras formas.

Issei aun es pervertido pero sabe cuando serlo y cuando no. Si, eso significa que no habrá **Dress Break**, RIP.

Sigue siendo infantil, como se mostró cuando comenzó a discutir con Riser, mientras que Sergey no estaba interesado en algo así. Sigue siendo algo tonto e inocente con respecto a las mujeres pero como vieron con la escena con Asia es mas directo. Lo hice extremadamente sensible al peligro, como un sexto sentido. Después de todo ser cazado por dos semanas por el compañero del Dios Dragón Slifer y sobrevivir tiene sus ventajas.

Ah, le di la **cicatriz en el ojo** porque primero que nada queria hacerlo ver mas intimidante, segundo necesitaba algo para que su personaje pudiese evolucionar y recordar las consecuencias de la debilidad. Tercero y más importante... ¡Es una cicatriz de garra de dragón, si eso no es genial no se que lo es!

**MUY IMPORTANTE.**

Como sabrán el "linaje" de Sergey le permite compatibilidad natural con cualquier espada divina por lo que quiero saber cual les gustaria que tuviera.

Puede ser cualquiera, incluso **Ascalon**, solo hay una regla y es **NO EXCALIBUR**, porque Sergey y Kiba planean destruirlas. Puede ser una espada de por ejemplo, cualquier juego que les guste o cualquier otro anime, diganlo en sus reviews y yo les haré caso. :P

**Nos vemos gente.**


End file.
